Confused Little Girl
by ashlynnhartt
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a girl who has just lost everything- her parents, her home, her meaning in life.  But this kid has gained something as well, something that nobody would ever see coming. Will the Winchesters be able to help her?
1. Horrid Beginings

_Ok, so this is my first story, so go easy if ya have any harsh comments. Please, it would be incredibly helpful if you review. So...ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Supernatural, just my character, Zoey.**_

**

* * *

Eudora, Kansas- 4:36 AM**

It was way past Zoey's curfew. Just my luck, she thought. She quietly slipped out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. Zoey quickly made her way to her house, hoping she wouldn't get caught by the police stalking the streets.

After what seemed like a 10-mile walk, Zoey finally stopped in front of her house.

I'd better hop the fence and go through the back door, Zoey started thinking again. Oh god, please don't let me get caught. I think I might lose it if the parentals start yelling at me again.

With the upmost precaution, Zoey opened the doorknob as quietly as she could . She peered into the darkness, but sensing nothing, she tiptoed in and closed the door behind her.

All of a sudden, the lights flicked on. Zoey closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. You've been very bad, staying out late. Haven't you?"

That voice. It….wasn't familiar. Zoey turned and then screamed at what she saw. Or, she would have screamed, if she could breathe.

Her. Parents. Were. Dead. They were right there hanging from the ceiling. Their faces distorted into cruel, lifeless smiles.

Zoey dropped to her knees. She began sobbing. "What the hell have you done? You killed my parents! Bring them back, BRING THEM BACK!"

Zoey knew it was impossible for them to be brought back, but she was emotionally compromised, and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Oh, now don't cry Zoey, be a big girl." said the voice. Zoey looked up. The voice belonged to a middle aged man, with receding gray hair and glasses. His eyes were also completely black.

"You monster. You're not human, you bastard! Bring my parents back NOW!" Zoey said, growing more angry than sad.

"Get her, Agares."

Zoey felt a chloroform cloth being pressed around her face, and she slowly drifted from consciousness.

**

* * *

Eudora Medicinal Factory- 4:59 AM**

Zoey blinked. She observed her surroundings.

She was in a dingy concrete room, with nothing but a small cart with operating tools and- whatever she was strapped to.

Just then Zoey remembered. Her parents were dead. Gone. She suppressed a sob. Wherever she was, she had to be strong. However the thought that she had been kidnapped was just now occurring to her. She began to cry.

"ENOUGH! I will not have you caterwauling the entire time, you pathetic little bitch!" The man walked into the room.

"Agares? Do you have the DNA?"

A huge man walked into the room holding a briefcase. He also had black eyes. "Yes sir. I have it right here."

"Excellent. I'll just set it out to thaw, then we will begin."

Zoey watched tearfully as the man opened the briefcase and took out 6 tubes of what looked like- blood. They were going to inject her with blood.

"We'll back soon, you miserable excuse of flesh and bone." The two men slammed the door behind them.

Zoey began to sob again. What was happening? Where was she? _Why was this happening?_

Looking down at the tubes, Zoey noticed they were labeled. She looked closer through teary eyes.

The tubes were labeled as: ANGEL, DEMON, VAMPIRE, WEREWOLF, FAIRIE, SHIFTER.

Zoey's sadness quickly turned into horror. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_Well, what did you think? If you thought it was good, comment, and if you have any ideas on what I should add to the next chapter, please do share._


	2. Agents Not Officers

**Eudora Police Department- 10:37 AM**

Sam and Dean walked briskly up the stairs to the large doors of the department. "Ok, so I'm agent Simmis and you're agent Coyle. Alright?" Sam asked Dean as they walked into the dimly lit hallway. "Yeah, whatever. But are you sure this is our type of case?" Dean pondered, somewhat absentmindedly. "I mean we don't even know all the details….Ah, shit! Sorry!"

Dean bumped into the sheriff. He glared at Dean for a brief moment, and then said, "Here's the details. Two parents found hanging from their ceiling and a daughter who was found unconscious in an alley with no recollection of the previous night's events. Good enough for you?"

Dean nodded and then turned to his brother with a I-just-got-told-off look on his face. Sam shook his head and sheepishly grinned at the sheriff.

"This is the best the FBI can get? Jeez, what happened to quality?" He mumbled. "Anyways, if you want to speak with the daughter, she's in there." The sheriff nodded his head towards a room. "Be careful though, there's nothing worse than a shaken up teenager with a bad memory."

Sam and Dean nodded, walking into the room.

Amen to that, Sam thought.

* * *

Zoey looked up. Great. Two_ more _people to interrogate her about stuff she didn't remember.

She had a throbbing headache, and a tiny little spot on her arm that _would not_ stop bleeding. It was beginning to bruise.

"Well, I certainly hope you guys are nice. The last two officers in here were assholes."

"We're not officers, we're _agents._ So yeah, we're a lot nicer." Dean grinned.

Zoey raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Whatever. Can we finish this quickly? I'm starting to hate this room."

"You bet." Sam picked up Zoey's file from the table and opened it. Nothing relevant.

"So you have no memory of what happened last night?"

"Nope. All I know is my parents are dead, and I had a near- death experience last night."

Dean looked puzzled. "Excuse us for a moment?"

Zoey nodded, and the brothers went in the hall. "I think you were right. This is definitely our kind of case. Anyways, it may sound like a long shot, but how about we bring Cas in, see if he could pull out some memories."

Sam considered this. "Yeah, but I don't think Zoey's gonna allow Cas to go in her head."

Dean grinned. "Watch this." They went back into the room. However they weren't prepared for what they saw.

Zoey lay on the ground, blinking, but not saw anything. She was having a flashback.

* * *

"_Now hold still, worm. This is gonna hurt a lot." Zoey began to scream as the tube labeled FAIRIE was being injected into her arm. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and it was worse when the next tube, VAMPIRE, was injected next._

_Her arm felt as if it were on fire after SHIFTER, ANGEL, and WEREWOLF were injected._

"_Agares, shut the bitch up."_

_Zoey felt a cloth being tied around her mouth. She began to sob, but it did her no good._

"_Now for my favorite."_

_The man lifted up the tube labeled DEMON._

"_The pain will be excruciating," He chuckled. "But please don't die. We need you alive."_

_Slowly, he injected the demon blood into Zoey's vein. She screamed even louder, despite the cloth covering her mouth. Screaming…..screaming…..and then it all went black._

* * *

"Zoey? Zooeeyyy?" She blinked again, staring back up at the worried faces that looked at her.

She tried to swallow her tears, but they just wouldn't leave.

Zoey backed up into the corner, buried her head in her knees and cried.

Sam and Dean, not sure what to do, just looked at her.

"Zoey? Did you remember something? Sam asked, cautiously. Zoey looked at him through teary eyes. "Yes."

"Well, what was it?" Dean bugged, in a gruff voice. Sam gave him a look.

"They….." (sobs) "They injected me….with blood, I think."

Sam stood up straighter now, very worried. "Blood?"

"Yeah, I think it was labeled, too." Zoey sniffed, and wiped away more tears.

"Labels? What kind of labels?" Dean asked, in a softer voice.

"Um, there was FAIRIE, SHIFTER, and…VAMPIRE, and ANGEL, WEREWOLF,…and DEMON. I don't know what they meant, but it hurt like hell." Zoey winced now, remembering the pain.

"Oh _shit._" Dean cursed.

Sam looked at Dean. "Should we tell her?"

Zoey stopped crying now, but she was frustrated. "Tell me what?"

Dean looked from Zoey to Sam. "Yeah, tell her what?"

* * *

**Eudora Police Department- 4:46 PM**

Zoey gaped at the boys, with a kind of awe usually reserved for gawking at car wrecks.

"So...let me get this straight, you two are brothers who hunt demons and other creatures, and you have a friend who's an angel, who rebelled against heaven to help you stop the Apocalypse?"

Sam and Dean nodded. "Yep, you pretty much got it."

"And I've been injected with 6 different types of blood from different creatures...am I gonna DIE?"

"Let's hope not."

"Great. You know, this is a lot to take in, with my parents dead too. But I'm not gonna dwell in the past, cause what's done is done."

"Glad ya see it that way." Dean smiled. "I need to speak with Sammy for a moment." Zoey nodded.

Dean pulled Sam out into the hall again. "Sam, I don't know what we're gonna do. I mean, with just only having demon blood in your system, it was enough to-" "I know." Sam cut him off. "She's probably very powerful. God knows what she could do if she was pissed."

"God does know, actually." A familiar voice interrupted.

"Cas! Boy, did you arrive at the right moment, or what?" Dean said, relieved to hear somebody else's say in the matter. "Got any ideas?"

Castiel hesitated. He had not faced a situation like this before. Humans always came with drama. "I..I'm not sure, Dean. She would make a powerful ally, but as an enemy, she would be unstoppable. I think the best thing to do is gain her trust."

"Wait...are you actually suggesting that we ask her to join us? Cas, she's fifteen, and she's been through alot all in one day. She deserves a normal life." Sam reasoned.

"Sammy, don't get me wrong, I completely agree with you, but Cas is right. We need all the help we can get. Besides, she'll probably develop some sort of weird-ass ability that'll freak people out. A normal, apple-pie life is _not_ the best thing for her." Dean said. Sam knew he was right.

"Well, if that's the case, then what're we gonna do with her?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I guess she's gonna travel with us. She can't live with Bobby, he wouldn't be able to handle a teenage girl. So, one of us can become her foster parent, so it's perfectly legal. And even though under normal circumstances I would object to this, we'll teach her to hunt the way dad taught us. She'll be able to do some good, and we can hunt down that bastard that cursed her in the first place."

Cas cleared his throat, and said, "I'll do it. I'll take care of her." Sam looked at each other and started laughing. "What is so funny?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. "You are, Cas." Sam laughed even harder. Then, realizing the angel was serious, Dean asked, "Are you sure, Cas? A teenager? That's a pretty big responsibility."

Cas had made up his mind. "Yes, I am sure. I'm probably the one who can protect her the most."

"Okay, if you want to."

Zoey had been listening at the door the entire time, so when the guys turned to go back in the room, Zoey fell flat on her face.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Sam laughed. "That's okay. As long as we don't have to explain again."

Castiel observed the girl, tall, lean, with platinum blond hair, and electric blue eyes, just like his. "Will, this be suitable for you Zoey?" She nodded. "Are- are you the angel?" She asked, wide- eyed.

"Yes. My name's Castiel, and I'm an angel of the lor- your new foster father, I guess."

Zoey attempted a grim smile, and the Winchesters just started laughing again.

* * *

How was it? Please review, and I am open to any ideas... :)


	3. Family

**Somewhere on the Road….-3:14 PM**

Zoey looked out the backseat window of the Impala, or Dean's "Baby" as he liked to call it. Just 4 hours ago, she had been at the funeral of her parents. She cried, oh had she cried. Sam, Dean and "Cas" were there for her though.

"You're part of our family now," Sam had told her. "You can trust us, we'll be there for you."

Then, just 2 hours ago, she sat in court with her new foster parent, Castiel. He seemed very nervous about the entire situation, but hey, he's the one who wanted to deal with her. After it was all done, and Zoey was legally Castiel's daughter, they gave each other a _very_ awkward hug.

Now, Castiel was sitting in the backseat with her, he figured he should be spending time with his new, er…creature-child.

"Zo? Cas? How you two holding up?" Dean asked, happy, seeing as he considered himself to kinda be Zoey's uncle.

"Good." Zoey managed a weak smile. The sight of her real parent's coffins was still drifting in her head.

"Fine." said Cas, obviously distracted. What had he gotten himself into? He was now the "parent" of an abomination! He mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't be thinking like that….Zoey was his daughter now, and she was a sweet kid, even if she was a little confused.

"So, Zoey, you don't feel unusual or anything?" Sam asked.

That depends on what you mean by _unusual_, Zoey thought. However, she responded, "I'm fine, Sam. My head just hurts a little."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"Uh, no. Just a tension headache. Nothing ever really helps those." Zoey smiled jokingly. Cas gave her a tilted stare.

Well, it was worth a try, Zoey thought. "Hey Dean? Where did you say we were going?"

Dean smiled. "We're going to Bobby's. He's a friend of ours. Kind of like a father, actually."

"Do you think he'd be upset if I called him grampa?"

Sam suppressed a laugh. Castiel smiled slightly. Dean burst out in laughter. "Um, no, Zoey, I don't think he'd appreciate that."

Zoey just grinned.

* * *

**Bobby's House- 5:23 PM**

Bobby heard the familiar sound of Dean's baby coming to a stop in front of his house. He smiled, he hadn't seen the boys in a while.

But, wait there was someone else with them,a girl. Castiel was protectively standing next to her, as if he were prepared to start fighting anyone who came near her. Suddenly, she gave Cas a bear hug, and Bobby could see her mouth the words "Thank You". Castiel ruffled the adolescent's hair, causing it to go everywhere. He saw Sam and Dean laughing at her, but she was laughing too. She fixed her hair. Then they all began walking up to the front door.

Bobby walked over to his door and opened it to greet them. He gave Sam and Dean a hearty hug, and happily said "Hello" to Castiel when he walked in. Cas returned the greeting with a goofy grin.

"And who is this? You better not be a moody teenager, it's hard enough watchin' these two." Bobby smiled. Zoey returned the smile, and introduced herself. Castiel cleared his throat. "Bobby, you should know that she is now my legally adopted daughter. Her parents were killed by demons, and...well Sam and Dean will probably tell you later."

Bobby frowned. "Well, I'm awful sorry to hear that, kid. But no worries, you're in good hands." Zoey smiled hopefully. "I know. They all said I'm part of the family now."

Bobby chuckled. He taught the boys well. "That you are." He nodded towards Sam and Dean. "Boys? You wanna meet me in the kitchen?" Bobby left the room. Dean got up first, and Sam followed. While they were talking to Bobby about Zo's "predicament", she and her new dad had a conversation.

"So...um, Bobby seems nice." Zoey commented.

"Yes, but he can be grumpy at times." Cas replied. He felt he should take Zoey out to some sort event, like the way _human_ fathers take their _human_ children places.

_Meanwhile..._

"You've got to be kidding me. That many different types of blood? Is that even _possible_?" Bobby asked, incredulous. Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's weird, but so far nothing seems to be wrong with her...so...all we can do is wait and see."

"Damn right you better wait and see."

* * *

**Back on the Road...Again**

"Uh...Dean...what do I do?" Castiel asked from the back seat. Dean glanced over at Sam. he was asleep, snoring lightly. Then he glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Aw, Cas just let her sleep. She's had a long day." Zoey had fallen asleep on Castiel's shoulder, which perplexed Cas. He was not supposed to care this much for a _human_, let alone a hybrid human-creature. He did smile, though, he liked the feeling of responsibility for a little one.

* * *

huh...I think this my best chapter yet! What do you think?


	4. Changing

Okay so here's the next chapter, Enjoy. And, yet again review are very helpful. :)

**

* * *

Dubuque, Iowa- 7:47 AM**

Zoey blinked. She smiled as she sat upright, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Castiel's shoulder was surprisingly comfy. "How ya doin' kid?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"Good. When are we gonna start hunting demons?" Zoey asked, eager to begin.

Sam chuckled. "Whoa there, kiddo. Me, Dean and your Dad decided we should all just spend some time together first."

Zoey was slightly disappointed, but oh well. I'm glad I have them, she thought.

"So,….er, Zo? What do you want to do first?" Castiel asked, unsure about her new nickname.

Zoey smiled at her adoptive dad. "I think we should go out for breakfast."

"She hangs out with you too much, Dean!" Sam laughed. Dean grinned. "That's fine with me!" Castiel's smile faded. "I'm afraid I won't be able to join you, Zoey. I have some business to attend to 'upstairs'. But don't worry, I'll be back later in the day. "

Zoey sighed and nodded solemnly. "That's alright." She knew her father couldn't constantly be spending time with her, he and Raphael were having a fight up in Heaven. And, as far as she was concerned, Raphael was an ass.

**Roadblock Diner- 8:14 AM**

The waitress sat the stack of pancakes in front of Zoey grabbed the silverware to begin eating, but something burned her left hand. She dropped the fork, cursing.

"Ouch! Dammit!" She looked at her hand. There was a long, red welt across her palm. It hurt like hell.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

"Zo? You alright?" Dean asked slowly.

"Dean, I think the _silver_ fork burned her." Sam whispered.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Dean retorted.

"No, I mean, the silver is affecting her because she's part shape-shifter now. And I bet the werewolf part of her doesn't help, either."

Dean's mouth dropped in sudden realization. So did Zoey's.

"Wait…..this is because of the shape-shifter blood?" Zoey asked, suddenly afraid.

Sam nodded.

Zoey grew worried now. What was going to happen? _Ah, excellent. She's changing. It's beginning._ Zoey jumped when she heard the voice hiss. "Who is that? What's happening?" Zoey shouted, fighting back tears. She'd had enough. She got up from her table and went outside. Sam and Dean followed close behind. "Zoey? What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, watching Zoey cautiously.

"I...I don't know..." Zoey turned around. She had turned very pale. Suddenly she dropped to the ground. "Zoey!" Sam shouted. He and Dean started running towards her. It thundered up in the sky, and rain broke loose.

They knelt down next to her. Dean checked for a pulse. "She's alive. Just unconscious."

"What's going on?" Castiel appeared, also kneeling down by Zoey. Sam shook his head. "We don't know. She picked up a silver fork, and it burned her. Then, she went outside, and she fainted."

Castiel touched his daughter's forehead. "Zoey wake up, please. I need you to wake up so we can see what's wrong." Zoey's eyes fluttered, then she looked up at Castiel. "Dad? W-What's going on?" Castiel's heart softened at this. It was the first time she called him "dad".

"it's okay, Zo. I'm here, you needn't worry." Castiel replied, concerned. Zoey got up, and shook herself off. "Ungh. My head hurts." She was slightly less pale, but that's not what Sam, Dean, and Cas were staring at. Zoey's mouth hurt. She felt for her teeth, but she stabbed herself. Zoey ran towards the impala, checking her mouth in the mirror. Holy shit! She had new canine teeth, incredibly sharp.

Zoey turned to the guys and smiled. "How do I look?" She asked, with her new sharky grin. Dean started laughing. "Okay, fangs. Get in the car."

She gave him a thumbs up, and hopped in. "So, Cas, what's going on up there?" Sam asked.

"Raphael has gone missing, I can't find him anywhere. Right now it's best that I guard Zoey, he may be searching for her."

Sam and Dean both nodded.

* * *

**On the Road...**

"So, Zo, feeling any better?" Sam asked. Zoey nodded, still examining her new teeth. "Ya know, I bet if you hissed you would look like a cat." Dean commented. "Hmmm...I like cats. Cats...cats...cats..." She closed her eyes, almost as if she were in a trance. all of a sudden, Castiel jumped. "Uh, guys you might wanna stop the car." Sitting in the seat where Zoey was supposed to be, was a small black and white cat, curled up asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Was it good? Please comment :)


	5. Changing Part 2

Okay, so enjoy! :)

**

* * *

On the Road….Yet Again**

Zoey awoke to find the three men gawking at her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What the hell are you looking at?" She asked.

But instead, it came out as- "Mow?" .

She grew worried. Seriously, _what the hell?_

She looked up at Castiel.

"Mer-ow?" Zoey had a somewhat paranoid tone, he noticed. Suddenly, Zoey's eyes grew large and she started yowling, almost as if she were crying.

Castiel's heart tightened. His poor child! There he went again, with these _feelings_. But, he'd already rebelled from heaven, he thought, so what the Hell? "_Heck." _He corrected himself.

"What?" Sam asked, over Zoey's ruckus.

"Gah! Cat! Please stop making noise!" Dean yelled as he picked up the cat. Then Zoey flipped out. She bit Dean, flipping out of his hands and quickly running behind Castiel.

"Dammit! She's your kid, for sure." Dean joked, trying to lighten everybody's mood.

Castiel tilted his head momentarily, and then picked up the frightened creature.

"Zoey, I need you to listen to me. Focus on being a human. Focus, that's a good girl." Castiel set the cat down. Before the guys could all blink,

Zoey was back to her old self, but she was unconscious. Great.

Sam dragged her back into her seat, but he was afraid to touch her after she nearly bit him in her sleep. "So, do we wanna stop at the next town, rent a room and wait for her to wake up or do we just keep driving?" Dean asked.

"Let's get a room. I'm exhausted." Sam replied, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"We've got to start training her soon." Castiel interrupted.

"Uh…..what?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. Dean shook his head. "training her to what, exactly?"

"If she is going to travel with us, Zoey must know how to use any weapon. And we should not forget about her emerging abilities. Somebody's going to have to teach her how to control them." Cas and Dean both looked at Sam.

He had a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, just because I had powers from the demon blood? That's real professional, guys. _Real_ professional."

"Is there anyone better to teach her?"

Looking down in defeat, Sam shook his head. "No."

_**

* * *

Meanwhile….**_

_Zoey opened her eyes. She was in a massive white room. No walls or ceilings, as far as she could see. Just white._

_She turned around. She bumped into her father, her _real _father._

"_Zobear, I've missed you." He said solemnly. "I've missed you too, daddy." Zoey replied, fighting back tears. They hugged._

"_Zoey, listen to me. You need to let your mother and I move on. Just know that we're happy and proud of you no matter what choice you make. And don't say you're fine, either, little girl. You're putting on a smiley face, but it's just a mask, you know that, Zobear."_

_Zoey nodded. He was right. "Daddy? What am I gonna do? I'm a monster, a disgrace…" _

_Her father looked her square in the eyes. "You're not a monster, you're a beautiful, unique person you'r-" His eyes glazed over, and blood ran from his mouth. _

"_We'll have no more of that, no sir." The man stepped out from behind her now-dead father, holding a bloody knife._

"_You bastard. I'm gonna KILL you!" Zoey lunged for him. He evaporated._

"_None of that, either. I don't believe we were properly introduced last time we met. My name is Orias." He cackled then, with the joy of knowing Zoey couldn't do a thing to stop him. _

"_Anyways, I've come to drop off a message. A prophecy, actually. To put it in a nutshell: You're going to betrothed soon. Your guy is just around the corner, literally. And no matter how much you resist, you two will eventually come together as one and destroy the world. Any questions?" Orias asked._

_Zoey just sat there, gaping. Orias cackled again. "Excellent. Now it's time for you to wake up."_

**

* * *

Red Queen Motel- 7:16 PM **

"Dean, come over here. I think she's starting to wake up." Sam motioned for Dean.

"She better be awake, she's been sleeping all day." He commented.

Zoey sat upright. "Um….guys I need to go for a walk." She got up and headed out the door. Castiel, who had been observing the situation from afar, followed her out the door.

Zoey walked briskly down the sidewalk and was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. A boy. A very _cute_ boy.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? As if it wasn't obvious. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Reveiws would be awesome. Thanks. :)


	6. Him

**Outside the Red Queen Motel- 7:21 PM**

Ryan was just heading back to his hotel room when he rounded the corner and bumped into the girl. _The girl._ She was beautiful. Wavy blonde hair, and pure blue eyes. Wow, those eyes, he could stare into them forever. He completely forgot the fact that he dropped the books he checked out from the library.

Zoey knelt down to help the guy pick up his books. She looked up briefly and saw his eyes. They were gray, like a storm cloud. Then he looked back down when he saw Zoey staring. She blushed. His hair was jet black, like Castiel's. Why can't all guys look like you? Zoey asked herself.

They both stood up, staring at each other. Zoey was pretty sure her face was bright red. "Um, sorry about that…." She mumbled, too nervous to look into his eyes. "Hey, no problem. By the way, my name's Ryan." He said, trying to act nonchalant. He was failing horribly.

"Oh cool. My name's Zoey." she smiled, suppressing a giggle. "Do you need help carrying these books?"

"Uh, no….I mean , my motel room's right over there so I'm pretty sure I can manage- Shit!" He just dropped his books again. Smooth. Zoey did giggle this time. "Here, you need some help. My family and I are staying in that motel, too, so it's all good." She grinned, and Ryan noticed her unusually large canine teeth. He grinned back.

Cas, Sam, and Dean were hanging back outside the motel room, debating whether or not to go after Zoey. But just then, she came back around the corner, carrying books. A boy followed close behind her, also carrying books.

Dean smirked as Zoey and her new friend came walking up. "Who's your, uh...friend?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sam chuckled when Zoey rolled her eyes. "Sam, Dean, this is Ryan. Ryan, These are my...um...uncles." Ryan shook both of their hands, smiling. "And this...is my dad, Castiel. Dad, this is Ryan." Ryan grinned sheepishly and held out his hand. Castiel stiffly shook Ryan's hand and gave him an icy stare.

"I told you he'd be good at this parenting stuff. He's got the overly-protective father thing down." Sam whispered to Dean, before they both broke out into laughter. Zoey, Ryan, and Cas stared at them. Dean chuckled, and then tried to change the subject. "So, it's about dinner time. Any ideas?"

"Um...hold on let me help Ryan put these books up, and then we can choose a place to go." Zoey smiled at Ryan. He returned with a look of admiration. Then, they went to the motel room to put the books away.

"Hey Cas, I think your little girl's got an admirer." Dean grinned. Castiel sighed. "It would seem so. I've only been her father for a few weeks, and she's already..." Castiel's voice cracked, and he shrugged. "...It's not of import. But I do have 'other' business to attend to." He vanished. Dean felt a tinge of sympathy for the angel. "Poor guy." Sam nodded in agreement.

Zoey came back with Ryan. "Where's dad?"

"He had...errands...to run."

"Oh. Ok." Zoey was a little disappointed. But oh well. Dean clapped his hands. "Hey Ryan, do you wanna have dinner with us?"

* * *

**Whitacre's Dinner Palace****-8:12 PM**

Zoey, Ryan and the Winchesters walked into the restaurant and found a booth to sit in. The waitress walked up. "What can I get yall, dahlins?"

Dean gave the waitress his best grin. "Four root beers please." The waitress nodded, gave Dean a flirty smile, and walked away. Sam rolled his eyes. Zoey and Ryan just sat there and giggled. "So Ryan, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. Ryan looked away, then Zoey gave Sam a look.

"Uh, they died a year ago. C-Car crash." He responded, still looking away.

Zoey narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right here. "Ryan," she asked, "Your parents weren't killed in a car crash, were they? Your parents were hunters. And you're searching for the thing that killed them.

Ryan looked up. His big gray eyes grew wide. "H-How did you know?" Zoey shrugged. "It was kind of a hunch. I also noticed the rifle laying on your bed when I helped put your books away."

Ryan smiled sheepishly. "My bad."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, lovebirds, knock it off."

"LOVEBIRDS?" They both yelled at the same time. "Yeah. You heard me." Dean grinned.

Ryan shook his head. "Anyways, are you guys hunters too?" Zoey nodded. "They are, I'm not."

Sam and Dean looked at Zo in confusion. "What?" She asked. "I'm not. I can't aim a weapon, and I have no control over my powers."

"Powers?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I have faerie, demon, angel, vampire, shape-shifter, and werewolf blood running through my veins. I sorta picked up some abilities, too."

"what kind of 'abilities'?"

"Umm, I have freakishly sharp teeth, and I can turn into any type of animal. And silver hurts."

"Wow. Were you born that way?"

Zoey sighed. "No, the blood was injected into my arm. A demon did it, after he hung my parents." She frowned, remembering the sight of her parent's coffins. They were a mere memory still floatingin her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Ryan said. Dean and Sam shared sympathetic glances.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Back at the Hotel- 9:32 PM**

Zoey and Ryan stopped outside her motel door. Sam and Dean were already inside, gossiping about Zoey's crush. Real mature.

"So, I take it we'll be seeing each other again soon?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Zoey nodded. "For sure."

Suddenly Ryan looked nervous. "It was really nice meeting you, Zoey."And then he began to walk away.

"Ryan, wait!" Zoey called.

Ryan stopped and turned around. Zoey came running over. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "It was nice meeting you too." She said as she walked away.

Ryan grew a huge smile on his face. That was his first kiss. He only wished it lasted longer, she tasted good.

* * *

Zoey walked into the hotel room and plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted. Dean was on the phone, talking to Bobby when she came in.

"Yeah, I think they like each other. I know, it's only been one day but-" Dean just now noticed Zoey, who was glaring at him. "Uh, gotta go, Bobby. I've been caught." He closed the phone. Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Dork."

"Meanie."

Sam laughed. "You two are both jerks."

"Bitch." Zoey and Dean replied in unison.

They all laughed. "Well, g'night Zoey, g'night Dean." Sam said hopping into bed. "Night, you two." Dean replied, about to drift asleep on the couch.

Zoey didn't say anything as she clambered into bed, already halfway asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, after everybody was in slumber, Castiel appeared. He quietly walked over to Zoey's bed. "Goodnight, daughter of mine. Sweet dreams." He leaned down and gave the sleeping Zoey a kiss on the forehead. Then, he was gone.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, :)


	7. Coming Clean

**Red Queen Motel- 6:12 AM**

Zoey sat upright in bed. She was gasping for breath. She slowly put her hand to her forehead. It was covered in sweat. She shook her head and silently got dressed. Zo glanced at the Winchesters, who were sleeping peacefully. Thoughtfully, she took a blanket from her bed and placed it over Dean. Then, she walked over to Sam's bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders. She smiled. She loved these guys. They were the closest thing she had to brothers.

"Sleep tight, guys." She stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

**McKaye's Field- 6:13 AM**

There wasn't much to see in the field. Just about 10 acres of long, flowing grass, bending slightly in the breeze.

Then suddenly there was fluttering noise, and then Zoey appeared.

"Awesome." She smiled and then checked herself, making sure she was still intact. Zoey observed her surroundings. Nothing but tall grass. Perfect. She stuck her arm out to her left, and focused on one single spot on the ground. All of Zoey's energy was being directed at that spot. _Grow,_ she thought, closing her eyes tightly, _I...uh, command you._ Just then, a small sprout appeared from the ground. It grew. And grew, shifting and unfolding into a massive oak tree. Zoey smiled. _I did it. I created that. _

"That's very impressive." Castiel appeared behind her, smiling slightly. "But you really should be supervised, especially with Raphael on the loose. I don't dare think what would happen if he caught you." Castiel gave a small shudder, hoping Zoey didn't notice.

But she did. It concerned her. She walked forward and gave her father an unexpected hug. He returned it. "Don't worry, Daddy. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but Raphael is far more powerful than you think."

Zoey shrugged. "That's why I'm practicing."

Her father sighed. All this "teenage behavior" had left him clueless. "Let's go wake up Sam and Dean."

Zoey sighed this time. Parents just don't get it.

* * *

**Red Queen Motel- 7:02 AM**

There was a fluttering noise, and suddenly Dean fell off the couch, flat on his muttered under his breath.** "**Dammit, Cas! I was havin' an awesome dream and you come in and wake me up!" He yelled. "It was that one with the nurse and she did this thing with her-" Dean looked beside the confused angel and saw Zoey standing next to him, just as confused. _She's even starting to ger a little head tilt, _Dean thought. _'Cept hers is cute._

Dean shook his head. "Uh...nevermind." He grinned. Zoey rolled her eyes and began packing up. "Sam, get your ass up." she patted his back as she reached for her duffel underneath the bed.

Sam blinked, then turned to look at the alarm clock. "Why so early?" He yawned.

"Cause Cas and Zo woke me up. So we're leaving." Dean replied. Turned to glare at Zoey. She grinned sheepishly. _I still say she hangs around Dean too much, _Sam thought to himself.

"C'mon, Sam! Hustle ass!" Dean shouted as he, Zo, and Cas all went out the door. Zoey stopped for a moment.

"WAIT! There's something I gotta do." Zoey ran over to Ryan's door and knocked on it.

Ryan answered the door, still halfway asleep. "I gotta leave! But here's my number so we can keep talking, okay?" Zoey gave a quick hug, and, after making sure the other guys weren't looking, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, she handed him a paper with seven digits on it. "I really hope we can see each other again!" She yelled as she ran to the Impala.

"Uh...Me too!" Ryan yelled back, just now realizing what was happening. He really, _really,_ wanted to Zoey again. Soon.

* * *

**McDonald's- 8:04 AM**

Everyone decided to catch breakfast on the way out of town, but to be honest, McDonald's was _not_ Dean's first choice. _I could be having some sort of pie for breakfast,_Dean observed, rather grumpily.

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, Dean. Get over yourself."

Dean glared at Sam, menacingly. Zoey laughed. "Jeez, if looks could kill..." She pondered. Cas smiled very slightly.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, Zoey decided to change the topic. "So, I...uh...had a dream last night.

* * *

Okay, so end of chapter. But have no fear, I will at least have one chapter by tomorrow. By the way, _** REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL**_ **:)**


	8. Daddy Cares

Ok, so i apologize for delays...super busy. Anyways, this is a little different, since I'm writing it in first person point of view. But please, if you like this way better, msg. me or comment on the story. Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

On the Road….. ****(Zoey's POV)**

The silence was getting very...well, awkward. "Um, are you guys mad at me?" I asked. Dad looked over at me, but he didn't say anything. Still silence.

"Hellooooo? Anyone there?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Dean looked at me from the rearview mirror, and sighed. "No, Zo. We're not mad."

"Then what's with the complete silence? I feel like I'm being driven to my impending doom."

Sam gave a grim smile. "No, kiddo. Just to Bobby's place."

"Okay." God, I hope the guys didn't hear that. My voice cracked. Dammit, they did.

"Are you all right, Zoey?" Dad asked. I smiled. "Yeah, dad. Just a little stressed."

"I suspected you were. That's why I took the liberty of calling your new friend and giving him the address to Bobby's house. He plans to meet us there soon. I assume that is okay?"

My heart skipped a beat. I felt my face grow very hot. "DAD! YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

I think Zoey was upset. When I had told her about inviting that boy, Ryan, over to Bobby's with us, I figured she would be happy. But she was not. Her face turned very,_ very_, red.

" I thought you liked him?" I asked, trying to make sense out of the predicament.

Dean snickered as they pulled into the nearest gas station. Zoey stomped out of the car, still beet red. Sam went out after her.

"No, Cas. She doesn't want him at Bobby's with us _because_ she likes him." Dean explained. Or, at least tried to explain. I gave him a blank stare. Humans were so complicated. That, or I was just very confused.

"It's like...you and Meg." Dean started to say. I narrowed my eyes. "Me and Meg? There is no me and Meg. I am an angel of the lord, and she is an abomination. She and I will never be...like that, so don't even bring it up."

"Uh, last time you two saw each other, you couldn't keeps your lips off of her!" Dean teased.

"That was an emotional reaction from my vessel. I have no feelings for her." I told him. He obviously didn't believe me.

"Right."

"I'm serious Dean."

"Right."

"Dean..." I warned.

"Well, Cas, if there was ever a girl you liked, would you want her hanging around, watching you mess up and embarrass yourself?"

I had to think about this. (And Meg.)

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Don't get me wrong, I definitely felt Zoey's humiliation, but I couldn't help but be slightly amused at her antics. Her face was still red but to a lesser extent, now. She was still pissed, though.

"Zo, come on, you gotta go easy on the guy. He doesn't know how people act around each other. Your father thought he was doing you a favor. Be glad he's not gonna tear Ryan's head off if he comes near you, cause that's what most dads would do." I reasoned.

"I know. It's just...i really like Ryan, even though we've only know each other for like a day, but we click, ya know?"

Poor kid. She was deep in. I sighed. "Zoey, if you like Ryan that much, then you should give him more opportunity to hang out with you, not push him away."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Zoey made a weak attempt at a smile.

"Thanks, Sam." She gave a heartfelt hug. I hugged her back. Then I picked her up a hauled her over to the Impala. Dean laughed when he saw us. Castiel just tilted his head in confusion. I set Zoey down.

"Jeez, you squirm alot."

"Hey, you're the one that picked me up!" Zoey smiled. I was glad she was more optimistic about this opportunity.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV) **

Well, at least she wasn't upset with me anymore. After Dean put gas into his car, we were back on track to Bobby's house.

"Are you still upset with me, Zoey?" I asked, to make sure.

She looked down, and then straight at me. "No, dad. I'm sorry I got mad at you in the first place. It was a stupid thing to get upset about. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Zoey." I smiled to reassure her.

"Oh dear god, not a chick-flick moment!" Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Now it's not, Dean. Thanks alot." I think Zoey was being sarcastic.

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

I swear, that kid can talk fast. By the time we pulled up to Bobby's, I was ready to put duct tape over her mouth and throwing her in the trunk. Blahblahblah this and blahblahblah that, I don't give a rat's ass!

Okay, that was a little harsh. I do care, I was just too tired to show it.

We all got out of the car and we were greeted by Bobby, who was waiting at the door.


	9. Never Let Him Go

Wow, sorry, people. Writer's block. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I should have chapter 10 by Friday. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Bobby's Place (Zoey's POV)**

"How've yall been?" Bobby asked cheerfully.

"Good." Sam and Dean said at the same time as they walked up to the door. Dad simply gave Bobby a happy nod.

"Bobby! We missed you" I pretty much tackled Bobby giving him a bear hug.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, kid. Anyways, I've been told we're having an extra guest?"

Dad saw me blush. "Yes. A boy she likes."

"Wow, Dad. Really not helping."

"My apologies."

"A boy? Jeez, you're only thirteen! You shouldn't be likin' them boys. They're trouble." Bobby stated playfully.

"I'm fifteen, thank you very much." I smiled.

However, Dad was still hooked on something Bobby said.

"How are boys….trouble?" He asked as we walked inside.

Dean had been sitting on the couch when he heard my father ask this. He and Sam laughed.

"How _aren't_ boys trouble?"

This resulted in a confused head tilt from dad.

**(Dean's POV)**

"So Bobby, what's been going on lately?" I asked.

"Well, I been hearin' rumor that there's a new demon, fresh from Hell. An' it's a scary sonuvabitch." He replied. Business as usual. Bobby had this why-can't-the-world-stay-safe-for-once look on his face.

"Do we know it's name?" Zoey questioned. You could seriously tell she was hoping it wasn't Orias, or whatever the hell it's name was.

"Well, it's name is Or-" Bobby began, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ryan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey turn around and head for the kitchen.

I grabbed her by the back of her shirt just as she was about to enter the next room.

"Oh no you don't" I said dragging her back. "You're gonna stay here and have a nice conversation with your boyfriend."

_"Dean! He's not my boyfriend!"_ Zoey whined.

"Say that a little louder, I don't think think he heard you."

Just then, Ryan walked into the room and straight over to Zoey. She smiled, and while she was giving him a hug, she shot me a drop-dead glare. Jeez, if looks could kill, I'd have been dead a long time ago. Sam chuckled at the two and nudged me.

"Awwww, they're just so cute!" He whispered too loudly. Zoey gave him a glare, too. Castiel and Bobby were just standing there. Cas was confused as usual, and Bobby had the biggest smirk on his face.

**(Bobby's POV)**

Those two were so darn cute. And that's saying something, coming from an, ahem, "elderly" hunter such as myself. I couldn't help but grin at Castiel. But then I saw the look on his face, poor guy. I put a supportive hand on his shoulder, but I don't think it did much to comfort the guy. He really loved his kid, as if she were his very own, and she was already going off and meeting boys.

"Come on guys, let's give the two some space." Sam suggested. Me, Dean, and Sam left for the other room. Castiel was very reluctant to leave, but he finally did**, **even though he looked completely broken up.

**(Ryan's POV)**

So here I was, alone with Zoey. Again. I really wanted to kiss her, but...I'm not the one who usually makes the first move. Anyways, just looking into her deep, blue eyes would've been good for me. They were like bright oceans on a sunny day. Damn. I was staring at her creepily again.

"I...uh..." I stuttered, looking for words. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I thought.

Zoey was staring patiently at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I got you this." I took out a small box from my pocket and opened it.

**(Zoey's POV) **

Ryan opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace, made with amethyst. Wow. I was shocked, but in a good way. My heart started pounding, and I'm pretty sure my eyes got huge.

"Oh...wow, Ryan. It's absolutely gorgeous." My blue eyes suddenly met his gray ones, it was like...zzzttt. Instant connection. No dial-up here, folks.

"I know I've only known you for a little while, but I really like you and-" He paused and thought for a moment. "I...I'm sorry I probably sound like a stalker, buying you gifts and telling you all sorts of stuff that would creep you ou-" He wasn't able to finish babbling. I just couldn't fight the urge. My lips were pressed hard against his all of sudden, in just one moment.

I pulled back, surprised at myself. Something inside me was dying to get another kiss.

**(Ryan's POV)**

She pulled back, apparently surprised. _No, don't end now,_I thought. That's it. Time for me to be a man. I pulled her to my lips, putting my arms around her waist. I felt her sharp intake of breath. She eased, and placed arms around my shoulders, our lips still connected. Attempting be dramatic, I swung her around, so she was leaning backwards. _We were still kissing._ Then I stood her back up, we were done for now. She smiled at me. It was amazing, dazzling, even**.**

"I...don't know what to say..." Zoey began.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me." I interrupted. It was true, that kiss was like true instinct. Didn't even think about it.

"If you didn't like it...I mean, i won't do it again-" I began. Zoey interrupted this time. "No, no. That was great I wouldn't _at all_ if you did that again." She smiled.

This girl was amazing, I was never letting her go. Ever.

**(Zoey's POV)**

_This boy was amazing. I'm never ever letting him go, _I thought.

**(Sam's POV)**

i was pretty sure my jaw just hit the ground. Dean gave a long whistle behind me.

"Damn," he said, " they _really_ like each other." He grinned.

* * *

End of chapter, sorry. But don't worry I've got plenty lined up for the next one. Hint Hint: Something sad's gonna happen in the next chapter. :(

Reviews and ideas are always welcome. :)


	10. Uncovered

**Bobby's House- 6:14 PM (Zoey's POV)**

It was super quiet at dinner. Ryan was halfway through his plate, Sam and Dean were casting curious glances my way and snickering. Dad was just sitting there, staring at Ryan. It was kind of...creepy. Bobby was the only normal one, attempting to make small talk with me.

"So, Ryan, what was it you gave Zoey?" He asked.

"Yeah, what did you _give_ her?" Dean chimed in, laughing. Sam chose that exact moment to take a drink, and he ended up with water coming out of his nose while laughing. Ewww.

"I... uh... Zoey, did you wanna show them?" Ryan asked, smiling. The clueless dope. But that's what I liked about him. I took the box from my pocket and slid it to Bobby. He opened it up and his eyes widened.

"Dang, Zo. It's beautiful. You've got a keeper." Bobby exclaimed, which only made me turn bright red.

"And by keeper he means the necklace _and _the guy." Dean muttered to Sam pretty loudly. Bobby rolled his eyes and passed the necklace over to show Dad. He eyes got very very large and I could've sworn I saw his lips tilt upward slightly.

"That really is...quite dazzling." He replied. Then finally, he smiled at me. Relief flooded my entire body. I hate having people upset with me.

"Thanks." Ryan and I said at the same time.

"AWWWW!" Sam yelled, but I let it slip cause I was in such a good mood.

**(Castiel's POV)**

Zoey's growing feelings for Ryan were beginning to concern me. Not just in a fatherly, human way, but because of what happened in her dream as well. Not that I didn't like Ryan, but he seemed...odd. But as long as Zoey was happy, we would all be happy, I guess. We just had to keep a _very_ close eye on her and Ryan. Because Dean told me what adolescents do when they think nobody is watching and I don't like the sound of that one bit.

"Ryan, will you excuse us for a moment?" I addressed him. He nodded, and went into the other room.

My child sighed. "So what is this about? Is it about that kiss? Cause I really didn't mean to, it just sorta happe-"

I cut her off. "No, Zoey. It's not about the the...thing. It's about that dream you had. About your _betrothed_?" I hinted. Zoey's eyes widened in realization. "No, no. He couldn't be, that's not possible, right? I mean, he's human. He can't exactly help me destroy the world!" She said, her voice growing more panicked by the minute. It killed me to see my daughter in such a state.

"It's possible." I explained. "There's also the option he would be possessed."

"So...wait, he's possessed?" She asked, frowning. Dean shook his head. "Sammy and I have thought about it too, but he's not possessed right now." Sam nodded in agreement.

"All we're saying is, play it safe, Zo. We don't want you in any danger." Sam replied.

* * *

**Unknown Location- 11:46 PM**

Raphael waited impatiently in the middle of the field. He didn't want to be stuck on this vile planet any longer than he had to.

"ORIAS!" He boomed. "COME TO ME THIS INSTANT!" He had gotten tired of waiting.

Raphael heard a rustle behind him. He grimaced. If there was anything he despised more than the human culture, it was _demons_. Filthy creatures made by his idiot brother.

"S-sir? I am h-here as you requested." Orias cowered behind him.

"How is the...creature doing?" Raphael eyed him with disgust. "Are her abilities developing well?"

Orias nodded shakily. "Yes, sir. She...seems to have natural affinities involving mostly plants and animals."

Raphael nodded. "Earth, that seems about right." _This creature is going to be a serious pain if we can't manage to sway her._

"Pardon, sir?" Orias asked, shivering from the chilly night air.

"Earth. Her element. The other three elements will be looking for her soon, I expect. We must work quickly." Raphael replied, growing impatient yet again. Orias shook his head. "Wait, she can't be an element, her powers weren't created naturally." He said.

"That's what makes her different. That's what could make her a formidable enemy if we don't sway her. It's Zoey's destiny to reject her the other elements, and free both Michael _and_ Lucifer. She is the last chance we have...to end all of this. " Raphael smiled. It was an evil, horrible smile. "Anyways, do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes, sir. Agares, come forward." A large, hulking man with pure black eyes stepped forward. "You know what to do. " Orias commanded. Agares nodded. Just then, thick black smoke began pouringg out of his mouth, until he suddenly dropped dead.

The trail of smoke floated through the air, floating until it reached its destination. Under the crack of a door, up a staircase, down a hall, and into the mouth of a sleeping boy. Ryan. His eyes opened, and they were jet black.


	11. Uncovered Part 2

Here's the 11th chapter it's very long, but very awesome. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Bobby's House- 9:12 AM**

Dean woke up, startled, on Bobby's couch. He looked around. Sam was still asleep on the other couch, snoring. Zoey the cat was curled up in the recliner, now blinking because Dean woke her up.

"Sorry." He said after cat started flexing her claws. He closed his eyes and stretched, getting the sleep out of his body.

When he opened his eyes, Zoey was sitting there, kicked back in the recliner.

"Ya know you creep the hell outta people when you do that?" Dean commented.

"Get used to it, dork." Was her reply.

"You two are jerks to each other." Sam said, waking up because the other two were talking so loudly.

"Bitch." Dean managed to say before Zoey. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, shut yer traps, igits." Bobby grumbled as he came down the stairs. Zoey laughed. "Good morning to you too. Where's dad?" She asked.

"He has errands to run. Apparently Raphael has gone missing, so he's a potential threat." Dean said. Zoey looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded. "Alright. So...where's Ryan?"

"Should be upstairs." Sam replied, putting his boots on. Everybody was nice enough to let Ryan use the guest room, being as it was his first time at Bobby's place. He was incredibly grateful for it.

"Mkay...I'm gonna go wake him up." Zoey smiled, and then ran up the stairs. "Brush your teeth before you two start making out!" Dean called teasingly after her. To his surprise, she yelled "Okay!" when she reached the top of the staircase.

Sam was pretty sure Dean's eyes just grew as big as saucers. He started laughing. Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, Zoey heard Sam crack up. She chuckled to herself and and started walking down towards the hall to Ryan's room.

Zoey opened the door slowly, taking care not to make too much noise. She tiptoed quietly into the room. "Heyyy...Ryan...wakey, wakey." She whispered. He didn't move.

"Psstt, Ryan, wake up." She nudged him. He still wasn't moving. Zoey looked at down, and noticed a small red stain growing on the bedsheets near Ryan's stomach. "Shit." She instantly grew more worried as she pulled back the sheets. Zoey gasped. Ryan's shirt was ripped to shreds, and there were large, bloody scars covering his entire torso.

"Ryan!" Tears began running down her face. "Ryan, please don't do this to me! No no no please don't leave me! You can't do this to me!" She began yelling between sobs. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His lifeless body was cold and limp. Zoey dropped to the ground and buried her head in her knees. "No, you can't do this to me...you can't..."

Sam and Dean came running upstairs, followed by Bobby. "Zo? What's wrong?" Sam called worriedly as they ran into the guest bedroom. They stopped short and saw it all. Ryan's dead, bloody body and Zoey sobbing next to him. "Come on Zoey, let's get you out of here." Dean held out his hand to Zoey, but she stared up at him, and then stood up.

"No. There's gotta be something else. I know it." She stated, wiping the tears away. She closed her eyes and out her hands on Ryan's chest. She closed her eyes even tighter. _Heal...I command it. _

A brilliant light shot from her hands to the dead boy's chest. _Cover your eyes, boys. _Zoey's voice echoed in Sam, Dean, and Bobby's heads. Suddenly, the light stopped. Zoey opened her eyes hopefully, but Ryan's body remained motionless. She sank back down. It was useless. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She got up, and walked out of the room, sobbing.

Dean nodded at Bobby and Sam. "You guys get him cleaned up and call 911. I'll go get Zoey." He ran out of the room after her. She wasn't anywhere in the house. Wait, maybe she was. Dean ran down into the basement. He slowly walked up to the door of the panic room. Dean could hear Zoey's muffled cries on the other side. He quietly opened the door.

"Zo, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No."

"I figured not." Dean sighed and walked over to Zoey. He stood her up. "Hey kid, it's not your fault. And trust me, we're gonna hunt down the sonuvabitch that did this-"

"And we're gonna kill it." Zoey's eyes lit up with a cold ferocity, and eyes flashed a bright white, even through her tears. Dean was startled, but he had faith that Zoey knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Bobby's House- 6:22 PM**

After the police and the ambulance had left, Zoey, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were left standing out on the porch. It was a moonless night.

"Come on, Zo. Let's get you to sleep." Sam, Zo, and Bobby left and went inside. Dean was left alone. He walked down the steps of the porch and looked up at the night. Then he closed his eyes. "Cas, if you can hear me, we need you down here. Ryan...Ryan's dead. Something got to him in the middle of the night. And Zo...well, just get down here." Dean waited patiently. Nothing.

Irritated,Dean started walking towards the house. Just then, there was a noise to his left. The angel was standing there, obviously upset. His eyes were a fierce blue, and he was pissed. He walked off towards the house.

Must be an angel thing, Dean decided. And followed after him.

Castiel stopped when he entered the living room. Zoey had fallen asleep against Sam, who was stroking her hair, in an effort to himself from crying. He walked over to Zoey. Then, he knelt down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he stood back up, Dean could almost swear that his eyes had grown watery. Castiel then lifted her up and carried her down to the bed in the panic room. He sat her down gently, and covered her up. Zoey turned in her sleep.

"Good night, little one." He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**12:52 AM**

_Zoey was in the white room again. __It was empty and neverending. __"Zo." She turned around swiftly, thinking it was Orias. She swung her fist, but someone caught it. Her eyes widened. It was Ryan. _

_"Ryan? But...but...you're supposed to be dead..." Zoey hugged him. "I missed you so much! I was so scared and...I never got to tell you that I love you."_

_She looked up at Ryan and smiled hopefully. He smiled, but it quickly changed to a frown. "Zo, I _am_ dead. This is only a dream."_

_"Oh." Zoey looked down. She closed her eyes. Why does everybody I love get killed? _

_Ryan noticed this. "But, if it helps any, I love you too. Even if I'm dead. I will always love you. But you need to move on."_

_Zoey turned around. "What d-do you mean?"_

_"I want you to move on. I don't wanna see you grow old and alone. You of all people deserve to have someone to love." He explained. _

_She looked down. This just wasn't fair. Why did the boy she loved have be dead?_

_"Anyways, I came to warn you. About Raphael."_

_"Raphael? What does he want?"_

_"He wants to use you, Zoey. He wants your power to raise Michael and Lucifer. He wants to destroy the world."_

_"Oh, um... that's not good."_

_"No. All I know is, he's going to make you an irresistible offer in order for you to join him. You must refuse, under all circumstances. Okay?"_

_Zoey nodded. "Yes. I promise you I won't accept. By the way, how do you know about all of this?"_

_Ryan smiled. "I had a chat with the big man Himself." Zoey's eyes grew wide. "God? Himself?" Ryan nodded._

_"But you've gotta leave now, Zo. You're being called."_

_"No, wait! Ryan am I gonna see you again?"_

_Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a long, french kiss. "Did that answer your question?" Zoey nodded, slightly dazed. Ryan grinned at her."Good. But now you've gotta wake up." He clapped his hands._

_

* * *

_

Zoey sat upright in bed. She was in another cold sweat. There was a noise, and Zoey froze. Someone was in the room with her. A tall, dark man stepped out of the shadows. "Zoey, I've come to make a deal with you."

Zoey narrowed her eyes. Raphael. Her father had warned her about him. _"Agrimony, I call upon you for protection..." _Zoey muttered under her breath. Small yellow flowers began blooming on the ground behind the archangel. Raphael turned around quickly and saw what she was doing. He laughed, it sounded like a vulture. "Foolish creature, do you really think pathetic little flowers can protect you from God's greatest creation?"

The lights flickered, showing Raphael's massive wings. Zoey, now on the floor, scooted back against the wall, her eyes wide.

"Now, I'm going to make a bargain with you, creature. I will bring your dead parents _and_ your dead boyfriend back to life, if you will assist me with a small task. How does that sound, little one? Hmmm?" He cooed sickeningly. Zoey hesitated. Ryan, Mom, Dad. She could have them all back. _For the small price of raising two archangels from Hell and starting the apocalypse. _

She shook her head. "No deal, asshole." Her eyes flashed white. Raphael was fuming. "You'll change your mind soon." He said though gritted teeth. "And when you do,I'll be there." He quickly walked over and touched her forehead. Everything turned black

* * *

5:43

Zoey blinked. "You all right, sis? You had quite a fall." She heard a voice ask. It was still dark outside. She looked straight up. There were three figures standing above her, all of them most certainly feminine. "Ooh, look at her eyes!" A different voice exclaimed. "Yep, she's definitlely Earth. _Irma da Terra."_

* * *

Well, there's chapter eleven for you. For those of you that are wondering, Irma da Terra means "Sister Earth". As always, reviews are helpful and motivating, so keep em coming. Hope you liked it. Chap. 12 will be coming soon.


	12. Tension

Ok so, next chapter. longest one yet, so bear with me. enjoy :)

**

* * *

Bob****b****y's House- 5:45 AM**

Zoey winced as two pairs of hands helped her off the ground. The figures were clearer now. The girl at her left was about the same height as her, but with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. The girl at her right, however, was quite the opposite. She was the same height, too, but she had curly brown hair and calm gray eyes that reflected her collected disposition.

"Guess we found her just in time, huh girls?" A voice asked behind her. Zoey whirled around. Standing there was yet another girl, with long, straight black hair and intelligent green eyes. They all looked slightly familiar.

The black-haired one saw Zoey gaping at them and laughed. "Name's Abagail." She held out her hand.

Zoey shook it.

"This is Delaney-" She gestured towards the red haired one, who nodded back at Zoey, "And Lucille." The brown-haired girl smiled shyly.

"And your our sister." Delaney stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoey did a double-take. "Um..what?"

Abagail rolled her eyes. "Excuse Delaney for being so blunt, but she _is_ correct, you _are_ our sister.

_These three "sisters" are crazy,_ Zoey thought. Yet, some tiny little speck inside her wasn't surprised. It believed them. She shook her head thoughtfully, and sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

_"_Okay, supposing I _was_ your sister-"

"You are." Lucille interrupted.

"Okay, bear with me here." Zoey snapped. "So, saying I was your sister, what would that mean, and what does _Irma da Terra _mean?"

"_Irma da Terra_ means Sister Earth. In other words, your our sister, and your element is earth." Abagail explained, other two sisters were smiling as well.

"Uh, element?" Zoey asked, tilting her head. Something she'd picked up from Castiel.

"Yes. I'm fire, Lucille is water, and Abby is air." Delaney replied. "Had you ever had some sort of...ability? Since, you're earth, I'm guessing it would have to do with plants or animals?" Lucille speculated.

Zoey's jaw dropped. How did they know? She looked down. "Plants _and_ animals, actually. I can control plants and...um...turn into almost any animal."

Delaney clapped. "HA! I knew it! She's one of us!" Lucille smiled, and Abby gave Zoey an approving nod.

"So, do you believe us yet?" Abby asked. Zoey nodded back at her. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Good." Lucille giggled.

"So, if I have some weird-ass abilities, what about you guys?" Zoey asked.

Delaney hands burst into flames. She held them up, smiling. "I can throw fireballs, too." She grinned.

A sudden burst of wind blew out the flames. Delaney turned and glared at Abagail. "Not funny, Abby."

Abby grinned. "Did you do that?" Zoey asked, laughing. Abby nodded. "Watch this." She replied. She jumped up in the air, and for a moment, she hovered. "It's kind of like riding a skateboard."

A large splash of water hit Abby in the back of the head. "Show off!" Lucille shouted. Zoey smiled, she knew what Lucille could do. She was drawing water from the ground itself. Cool.

"So there are just us four elements?" Zoey asked, interrupting their horseplay.

Lucille shook her head. "Uh, no. There are about twenty elements in all. We're just the four important ones."

"Oh." Zoey yawned. She hadn't got that much sleep, due to her dream with Ryan, and her "conversation" with Raphael. Shit. She needed to talk to her dad.

* * *

**6:23 AM (Zoey's POV)**

I really needed to talk to dad, but the more I thought about it, I would only be adding more stress into his life. Maybe I should just keep quiet...nah, I should just tell him. On the other hand...

"Are you alright?" Abagail's voice interrupted my psychotic mental lecture. I looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Um...hey, did you guys wanna meet my dad?"

Their eyes widened. "You have a _dad?" _Delaney asked, obviously shocked.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, he adopted me and all, but he's still my- wait? You don't have a dad?"

"No. Our actual parents- and your actual parents too- died in a fire." Lucille answered, looking depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I thought for a moment. "Wait! I was only adopted by him after my parents were killed a couple of weeks ago. Does that mean I was adopted _twice_?"

"That's pretty messed up. Even by our standards." Abagail stated.

I nodded. "Yeah." What else could I say? I never knew my "parents" adopted me! Hell, everybody said I looked exactly like my mom! I wonder if they ever planned to tell me that they weren't my biological parents. "Great. So that means my entire 'normal' life was just a lie?" As one would imagine, I was pretty upset.

"What puzzles me is how you managed to become separated from us. It just doesn't make any sense." Abagail pondered.

"Beats me." I replied.

"Can we meet your dad?" Lucille practically pleaded. I smiled, and nodded. "But I have some other family you should meet, too. We aren't technically related, but they're still like family."

"Yessss!" Delaney yelled. We all sort of laughed. Like sisters do.

"Okay you guys gotta keep quiet, I'm gonna call Sam. He's most likely to understand the situation better than anyone else." They all nodded excitedly. I pulled out my phone. And pressed speed dial #4 which was Sam's number.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice from the phone.

"Um, hey Sam, I need you to come outside."

"Why the hell are you outside at six-thirty in the morning?"

"It's a long story. Just get your ass outside. And don't wake Dean up."

There was a brief pause, and then, "Okay. Be out in a sec." he hung up.

We waited outside for a while, thank god it was warm out. Finally, Sam walked out the front door.

"Wow. Sasquatch." Delaney whispered to Lucille behind me. I suppressed a giggle. He walked up to us. "And who are these?" He asked, grumpy from me waking him up so early.

"These are my sisters." I said attempting to choose my words carefully.

"Ha ha ha. Funny."

"No! Seriously! You're not a gonna believe this, but I'm the element Earth. That's why I'm so good with plants and animals."

"Right..." Sam started. I glared and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, this is Abagail, her element is air." Abby smiled politely and shook his hand. "She's telling the truth, you know." She added.

"This is Delaney." Sam shook her hand as well. "Let me guess, you're fire?" He asked. Delaney laughed and nodded.

"And, this is Lucille. She's water." Lucille didn't shake Sam's hand, she just waved shyly.

"This is completely ridiculous, but I'll go along with it." Sam said, exasperated. I... may have squealed and given him a bear hug.

"Come on, we gotta explain..._this_ to Dean." He gestured to Abagail, Delaney and Lucille. Almost simultaneously, they all giggled. It was kinda unnerving.

* * *

**Bailey's Inn-7:12 AM (Dean's POV)**

_This is just a bad dream. You __are asleep on Bobby's couch right now, none of this is real. Zoey is safe asleep in the panic room and all is well. Zoey is not a physical manifestation of the element Earth. Abagail, Delaney and Lucille are not the other three elements nor Zo's sisters. This is all just a bad dream._

A finger kept poking at the back of my head as we were driving in the Impala. "DEAN! Snap out of it!" Zoey shouted into my ear.

"Okay! Jeez, kid, you can be a real bitch at times!" I snapped back. Zoey looked almost hurt. "Look, I'm sorry. This is just alot to take in. I'm just wondering what the hell we're gonna do." I said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Zoey sighed. "Think you're the only one, Dean? You're not the elemental freak whose boyfriend just died, who just found out they were adopted _twice,_ who just found out they have three sisters and a shitload of cousins, and you are most certainly not the one whose being_ STALKED BY AN ARCHANGEL!"_ She yelled as she stomped out of the car. Her sisters followed after shooting me death looks.

"She's got a point, Dean." Sam said quietly, not meeting my gaze. "That was a little harsh." He got out of the car, too. That's just freaking dandy. It's the beginning of the day and everybody already hates me.

I got out of the car. Sam and the girls were already inside. When I reached the Inn's lobby, Sam informed me that the four sisters had their own room and weren't planning on coming out anytime soon. My stomach hurt. I didn't like yelling at kids.

"Great. I feel horrible now." I sighed.

"You should. You called a fifteen-year-old girl a bitch." Sam replied as he unlocked the door to our room. We got inside and set our bags down on our beds. I took a seat in one of the reclining chairs in our room.

"I know." Sam didn't reply. He just laid back on one of the beds and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a fluttering noise, and Cas was there. "I sensed there was alot more stress than usual radiating from you and Sam, so I came down." He said.

"Uh, well...I may have said something to...um, piss off your daughter."

Cas tilted his head.

"He called her a bitch." Sam provided. I was so gonna kick his ass later.

Castiel's brow furrowed. "Why would you say that?" He asked, walking towards me. I leaned back a little bit.

"It..just sorta slipped out. I'm sorry, Cas. I told her I was sorry, too." I tried to explain. Cas stepped forward and gave a hard smack upside the head. Under normal circumstances, I would've been pissed. But, considering the situation...

"I deserved that."

"Yes, you most certainly did. We should probably go talk to her." He began to walk towards the door that connected ours and the girl's room.

"Cas, wait. There's something you really should know. Zoey has sisters." He titled his head.

"What?"

So, Sam and I proceeded to tell him how his daughter and her sisters were separated at birth and how the four of them were representations of the four major elements. When we finished telling him, his eyes were wide, like that time I took him to the whorehouse.

"What are their names?" He asked. "Abagail, Lucille, and Delaney." Sam said.

"I suppose I should make them feel welcome after we talk to Zoey." He closed his eyes.

"What? Cas, don't get me wrong, you've done a great job with Zoey, but _four_ teenage girls? Isn't that a little much?" I asked.

He gave a cold stare. "If Zoey is my daughter, and she has sisters, wouldn't it be wrong if I_ didn't_ accept them as my own, as well?" He asked.

Sam spoke up. "He's got a point, Dean." I gave him a look. "Yeah, thanks Sam. I got that."

Castiel started for the door. Sam and I followed after.

Zoey and Abby were sitting on one bed, Abby comforting Zoey. Poor kid. Lucille and Delaney were sitting on the other one, fuming. Zoey looked up, sniffling. Her eyes were red and tired. Damn, I made her cry?

And then for a moment, all eyes were on Cas. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Zoey. They spoke for a moment, and then Zo gave him a hug.I figured now would be the best time to apologize. Abby gave me a dirty look before scooting over to make space for me. I shook my head and put a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Hey Zo...I'm really sorry I called you that. I guess I didn't think about what you were going through. I'm sorry." I told her, hoping she could forgive me.

She turned around and gave me a hug. "That's alright, Dean. I forgive you. Just please don't call me that again."

I nodded. "Never."

Cas stood up and cleared his throat. "I would like all of you girls to know that I would be honored to accept you as my immediate family."

Zoey smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Zoey."

She laughed, still hugging Cas. "Abby, Dell, Lucille, get your asses over here and give dad a hug." She said. Abby laughed. She was second to give Cas a hug. Then, Lucille and Delaney stood up and gave him a hug.

Sam whipped out his phone to take a picture and nudged me. "Ultimate blackmail material." He laughed.

* * *

Yay! Happy ending for once! As always, Reviews are helpful and motivating. Keep on readin' :)


	13. 15 Years Ago

Okay, so this is basically a chapter to clear things up. And I think it's purty awwwsum. So, enjoy. :)

_**

* * *

**_

Unknown Location- March 6, 1996/ 11:46 PM

Maya screamed. The thunder roared in unison outside the small house.

"Ira, I don't think I can do this!" She yelled.

"It's okay, you can do it. Just PUSH!" Ira responded. "C'mon, baby!"

Maya screamed once more. Then, there was crying, making it clear there was new life in the room.

Ira wrapped it up in the blanket and quickly gave it to Maya.

"You're doing great, honey. Just three more."

Maya yelped in pain.

"PUSH!"

More crying. Another baby. Ira wrapped it up, too.

"Two more, baby! Just two more!"

The woman cried out even louder this time.

"I- I see it. Keep going, hon. Almost there!" Ira yelled nervously. These were his children, and because the power was out all over the city, there was no doctor to assist. Ira only hoped he could do it right.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The third baby came out, crying, but a little quieter than the last two.

"One more, Maya. You can do it." Ira said quietly.

Maya pushed, roaring with pain. Nothing was happening. She grew worried. All of a sudden, "Hon, it's over. This is the last one." Smiling, Ira held up the last baby. "It's a girl." She wasn't crying at all, and her eyes were wide open observing the bright world around her.

The other three babies eye's were open now, too. Quieted by the arrival of the fourth child.

Maya looked down at her beautiful, amazing children.

"They're all girls."

Ira walked over to join his wife, who was exhausted. Maya lifted up the first-born girl. She had gorgeous green eyes, that stared straight into her mother's. "Her name is Abagail." Maya then lifted up the second baby. The little girl looked back with gentle, gray eyes. "She's Lucille." and then, she picked up the third baby, who giggled at her. She had fierce brown eyes. "'This is Delaney." Maya giggled back at the newborn.

"And this little girl," Ira leaned down to let his wife get a closer look at her baby. This one had bright blue eyes, just like her mother. "Her name will be Zoey." Ira exclaimed.

* * *

**Teresa's Medical Hospital- March 11, 1996/1:15 PM**

Ira quietly tiptoed into the room. Maya was asleep with her four babies tucked in her arms. She looked so happy, sleeping there. Ira sighed. Sooner or later, those girls were going to grow up and do- god knows what.

"Maya...Maya baby, your friend is here." Ira whispered.

Maya stirred. "Gabriel? You're here?"

A man stepped in the door. He was a little on the short side, with brown hair, and golden eyes. "Yeah, Maya. I'm here."

"Will you be able to tell if-" She was cut off. Gabriel nodded. He walked over and started examining the babies.

He picked up Abagail first, and chuckled. "My my, aren't you the inquisitive one? She's got power. And judging by her demeanor, I'd say her element is Air."

Gabriel set Abby down and picked up Delaney. He made a face. "Watch out, you two. This one's gonna be a handful, she's Fire." Next, He picked up Lucille, but only for a moment. "Yep I can already tell. This little girl is definitely water. I bet she cries alot." Maya and Ira laughed.

Lastly, Gabriel picked up Zoey. She stared right into his eyes and gave a small coo. He smiled. He liked this one. But Gabriel's smile quickly turned to a frown. "This one's Zoey, you say?" He asked. Maya nodded. "Yes, what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Well, she _would_ be Earth, if it weren't for the fact she didn't have any powers." He stated, disappointed. Maya drew in a long breath. "Is...is that bad?" She asked.

"No, but it isn't good either. It could mean there's something wrong with her. But it doesn't look like it." Gabriel shrugged. "Huh. Maybe she's just born normal, which is weird, considering each of your four sisters gave birth to _four_ elemental females last night, too, Maya."

Ira was flabbergasted. "Are you telling me that Maya's sisters got pregnant with female quadruplets at the same time she did?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded. "That's how the prophecy goes."

Dammit. Ira had forgotten about the prophecy. Gabriel noticed Ira's blank stare and chuckled. "It means...well, I don't know what it means. But we're gonna have to do something about it, though."

Maya hung her head in her hands. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and there was a lump in her throat. She just didn't know what to do. Ira noticed this, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ira felt useless right now, his wife was in distress and apparently something was wrong with his baby girl just because she was normal. This made him angry. Just because Zoey didn't have any powers, their family was going to be hunted down by both angels _and_ demons. It wasn't her fault!

"You know what?" Ira began. Maya looked up, and put a moist hand on his shoulder. "Please. Don't." She begged. Ira nodded in consent, and looked at Gabriel, who was observing the situtation from afar. "What do you suggest we do? Maya looked into his eyes pleadingly.

* * *

**Dominica Adoption Agency- May 10, 1999/ 3:14 PM**

A child-services agent walked in and sat Zoey down at the table.

"I'll right back with Mr. and Mrs. Skalen, alright?" The woman asked. Zoey nodded, and she left. The three-year-old looked around, she was in a tiny, dimly lit room with concrete walls. Zoey decided she didn't like this type of room, or any small room for that matter. They were creepy and it always looked like something was hiding in the shadows, waiting to jump out and take her.

The woman came back with another woman and a man. Zoey gulped. She also decided that adults made her nervous. "Zoey," The social-services lady began, "this is Karen Skalen and her husband, Greg Skalen. They want to ask you something." She nodded at the other two and left. Karen smiled at Zoey and sat down at the table, which made Zoey even more nervous. Soon, Greg was smiling and sitting with them, too. Great.

"Hello, Zoey. Would you like to be a part of our family?"

* * *

**Skalen Household- April 17, 2004/ 1:05 AM**

Orias began to tap his foot impatiently, waiting for his master. Damn angels, they thought they were _sooo_ high and mighty. All of a sudden, the sound of wings filled the air. Orias turned around quickly, filled with a sudden fear.

"Orias." Raphael growled. He. Was. Pissed. "Why isn't the prophecy going accordingly?" The angel snapped. Orias flinched.

"W-well sir, the girl...she wasn't born _Irma da Terra. _S-she's a normal." He stuttered, shifting his feet on the ground. He knew Raphael was even more infuriated by that piece of information. Orias closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. But, suprisingly, his master's voice was super calm.

"Is there any other possibility?"

"Um...yes, sir. But it's very risky. Unfortunately, there is a very small chance Zoey would survive it."

"Tell me."

"There might be a way to turn the girl into _Irma da Terra_. It would involve a catalyst. Something to activate her powers, if she has any."

"What would it involve?"

"Probably several different types of blood. Blood from creatures with power."

"Alright, then. Do it."

"Well... there is one catch. We can't...her child brain wouldn't be able to handle the amount of power that comes with the blood. The soonest she could be injected would be when she becomes an adolescent. Even then...it's...risky." Orias shuddered, thinking of the consequences. Raphael would have his ass if anything went wrong.

"Do what it takes. and get rid of her parents when you're able. We don't need anyone chasing us." And with that, he vanished. Orias gave a horrid laugh. He knew exactly what he was gonna do.

* * *

Hope that cleared things up for ya. As always, reviews are super helpful. :)


	14. The Truth?

Okay here's chapter 14. I'm sorry its so short, I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Bailey's Inn- 7:18 PM (Dean's POV)**

At last, peace and quiet. Sam was out getting dinner, and Cas was in the other room "hanging out" with his new daughters. It was nice to see the guy with a family _other _than a bunch of dicks. In fact, it was refreshing to hang around some new faces. Zo's sister all seemed nice enough after I apologized to her. But jeez, they were downright _pissed_ before.

Just then my favorite little niece walked into the room. When the door opened, the sound of giggles flooded from the other side. Thankfully, Zoey closed it behind her. But, before she did anything else, she shot a sideways glance at the dying plant sitting the windowsill. She snapped her fingers, and the plant grew green and luscious and beautiful. I clapped.

"That's very impressive. You been practicing?" I asked. She nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs. There was something wrong, I could tell. "Zo, what's going on?"

* * *

**(Abby's POV)**

Well, Castiel is certainly amusing, I'll give him that. He's been telling us stories about how he, Sam, and Dean fought all sorts of demons and such. He said there's one demon that gets away from them every time, though. _Meg._ He says her name differently than any other demon. It's almost as if- ah, nevermind. That's impossible. But still...

* * *

**(Zoey's POV)**

Jeez, I was a nervous wreck. My head was pounding, my eyes were seeing things, and my hands _would not_ stop shaking. I sat down in the nearest chair. There was a lump forming in my throat, and my eyes were getting watery. Before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"Dean.." I managed to say,"Dean, I can't handle this anymore...I'm ready to give up." It was true. I just couldn't take all of this. Dean's eyes grew wide. "Zoey, listen to me." He said getting up and walking over to me. "I understand this is hard for you, I do. But you've gotta keep moving. Look, I wouldn't know how you feel and all, but you know that we're here for you _and_ your sisters. We're a family." He explained.

Dean was right. I sat up a little straighter. _Now to tell him about Raphael's meeting,_ I thought. Well that's what the little goody-two-shoes voice in my head thought, anyways.

"Um, Dean, I gotta tell you something..." _That's right, let it out._

"I'm all ears, kiddo."

"Well, there was a problem last night..." _Good...keep going._

"What was it?"

"Something woke me up last night in Bobby's panic room." _Surely you couldn't speak a little faster?_

"And...?"

"I, uh, think Bobby has mice." _CHICKENSHIT!_

Dean looked puzzled. Apparently he thought it was going to be something important. "Uh, okay...I'll be sure to tell Bobby."

* * *

Alright. on to the next chappie. And yet again, I'm sorry this one was so short. (haha that's what she said) As always, reviews are super helpful, soo... tell me your thoughts! :) (P.S.- There might a familiar character in the coming chapters. See if you can guess who it is. ;) Hint hint.)


	15. Capture

**Unknown Location- 11:14 PM**

Zoey's eyes flashed open. She was in a dark, small room. Why the _hell_ was she always stuck in the small rooms? She looked around more closely. There was a light illuminating the walls. _Fire. _She bolted upward, panicked now.

"Hey guys, sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Delaney shouted, her hands aflame. She was obviously in battle mode, as were Abby and Lucille, fighting beside her.

_Oh shit, _Zoey thought. _Raphael. _She managed to pick herself up off the ground, but she was disoriented.

Abagail came running over.

"Zo! I'm glad you're alright, you took quite a blow to the head from that asshole." She gestured over to the demon Orias, who was currently trying to stab Lucille and Delaney with a dull knife. Poor delusional bastard.

Zoey breathed out a sigh of relief. So it wasn't Raphael, it was his lackey. Well, that was alright with her. She closed her eyes, and a single thought came into her mind. It suddenly grew quiet once everybody was aware of the wolf in the room. And it was staring right at the demon. It began pacing the floor in front of him, still watching his every move. But, before she could attack, a voice called out.

"Zoey! We need him alive, for now." Lucile shouted, Zoey looked at her for what seemed like a million years. The white she-wolf hung her head in surrender. Lu was right. He was the only one who knew Raphael's location. Zoey shifted back to her human form and strode over to the demon, giving him a swift punch to the jaw. She could his heartbeat escalate as he cried out in pain.

"Stupid, stupid girl, you should have tooken Raphael's offer. You won't ever get it again..." he laughed hysterically. "Poor Ryan! He's dead because of you! Dead, all because you _met _him!" More laughter. Zoey punched him in the stomach this time, as hard as she could. Then, she leaned in close and began to whisper. "Now you listen to me you son of a bitch," She muttered, growing angrier. "By the time we're done with you, you'll wish you'd been dead from the start, you bastard! As soon as we finish with you, you're gonna wish you stayed back in Hell where you belong!" She ended with a hiss.

"Zo! Zo, are you in there?" Dean's muffled voice come through a small crack in the wall.

"Yeah we're all in here." Delaney called out, looking back at Zoey who was still fuming.

"Where's our dad?" Zoey shouted. "He could help break this wall."

"He's...uh, not here right now." Sam replied from the other side. Somehow, that made Zoey even more mad. With a couple of well-placed kicks, the wall crumbled apart in front of her, revealing a gawking Sam and Dean. "Nevermind, I got it.' Zoey mumbled as she stomped past. Sam looked at Abby with a puzzled expression. "What's got her panties in a bunch?" He asked. Abagail sighed and pointed at the demon who was tied to a chair, currently unconscious.

A look of realization crossed over the Winchester's faces. "Oh." They said in unison. Sam and Dean walked over to the chair with the demon, dragged it outside, and threw in the trunk of the Impala. "That sonuvabitch is...well, we'll let Zoey have him." Dean said. Sam looked shocked. "You're really gonna do that?" he asked. "You're gonna let a fifteen year-old kill this...this..."

"Demon? Yeah, Sam. I'm gonna let her kill the bastard that murdered her parents and boyfriend without a second thought. Is there something wrong with that?" Dean was pissed.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that." Sam got in the passenger seat of the car, not wanting to fight anymore with his brother. The girls were in the backseat unusually silent. The youngest Winchester noticed this, and when he turned back, Abby, Dell, and Lucille were staring at Zoey. He could understand why. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were bright white. Dean saw this too.

"Uh...Zo? You alright?"

"No."

"Did...you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Um, okay then, let's get driving."

* * *

And there's the fifteenth chapter. I hop you liked it, and as always, reviews are awesome and super helpful. :)


	16. One Year Later

_**One Year Later…..**_

"Just you wait until Zoey gets here…" Lucille cooed to the vampire, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "She'll be happy to tear you a new one." She said thoughtfully.

_One year ago today, Zoey's life was turned upside down. Her parents were murdered, she was turned into anything but human, and overall, it had been a bad day for her._

_Zoey's sisters knew better than to screw with her today. She could rip them to shreds any day if she really wanted to, especially today. _These were the thoughts going through Zoey's head as she kicked open the door leading to their captured vamp.

"Nice job, girls. Mind if I take it from here?" She asked.

Lucille, who was staring longingly at the muscular vampire boy's chest, looked up and nodded.

Abby and Delaney, who were watching Lucille, also nodded and the three of them left the room.

Zoey walked slowly towards the vampire. He flinched every time Zoey's combat boots hit the floor. She leaned down and untied the cloth around the boy's mouth.

"Okay, twilight, rumor has it you know where Raphael is. If you tell me without any fuss, I might just let you live. However, if you refuse, I'll chop you up into little tiny pieces, starting with your _manhood._" She ran her knife slowly up the vamp's spine, making him shiver.

"Oh, keep talking dirty to me. I like it." He teased, even though his life was at stake.

Zoey didn't feel like taking any crap today, let alone waste her own time to cut up some fugly monster. "Wrong answer." She whispered, and slit the creatures throat.

Abagail sighed when she saw Zoey come out of the building. It was not the first time she had come from a hunt looking like this. Zoey's face a strip of blood on it, like someone attacked her with red spray paint. Why couldn't she be the happy, hopeful Zoey she really was instead of the gloomy, bitter one she saw now?

"Hey Zo, are you bleeding?" Delaney asked as her sister walked up. "It's not my blood." Zoey mumbled as hopped into the driver's seat of their jeep. Well, _Zoey's _jeep. She paid for it. That girl could really hustle pool.

"Oh. Uh…anyways, Uncle Dean called. Him and Sam were wondering if you were alright. _Are _you alright?" Delaney asked.

"I'm fine. Tell them I'm fine." She replied, staring straight ahead. Lucille and Abby exchanged worried looks.

"Um, hey, let's go see Bobby." Lucille suggested. "Why not?" Zoey said stoically.

**5:42 PM**

"Well if it isn't part of the Winchester clan?" Bobby said cheerfully. The girls had adopted the Winchester name after finding out that all the adults in their actual family, the Kirrun clan, had died unfortunately in a fire at the last family reunion. But not to worry, Zoey's _sixteen_ female cousins had all survived. Or so she heard. She never kept up on what the minor elementals were up to.

"Hi Bobby!" Abby, Dell, and Lucille yelled in unison. They plowed into him with bear hugs. "It's nice to see ya too." He laughed.

"Hey Bobby." Zoey attempted with a weak smile. He returned with a sympathetic one. "Hey, kid. I hear it's not been to good of a day for ya'll."

Zoey nodded, a single tear creeping into her eye. She gave Bobby a hug, it was nice being able to hug someone who understood, whose family was also killed by demons, who knew how she felt.

"Sam an' Dean informed me they'll be here tomorrow, kay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She felt better now. Her family had her back. Her sisters, her uncles, Bobby, and her dad. She loved them all.

"Have you heard yer Daddy in a while?" Bobby asked. Zoey nodded again. "Yep, he'll be here later tonight. Last I heard, him and Raph were on the verge of a fight."

Bobby nodded this time, and went inside to join the other girls.

Zoey looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. She absentmindedly touched the amethyst necklace she was wearing, an everlasting symbol of love from her dead boyfriend who told her to move on. The problem was, she didn't want to move on. Ryan was her one and only. Her eyes were for him and him alone. _But he was dead._ She wouldn't even _look _at another boy. No, Zoey wasn't ready to let go.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Zoey pondered out loud. She almost peed herself when someone actually replied.

"You're loud, rude, and your face looks funny." Dean yelled, getting out of the Impala. He jogged over and gave his still-shocked niece a hug. "Missed ya, kid. We haven't seen you in a while." Sam said walking up.

"I missed you guys too." Zoey replied giving Sam a hug. "But I thought you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow?" She asked.

"We finished the hunt earlier than expected." Dean shrugged. "C'mon, let's get inside." They all hurried into Bobby's house.

**7:21 PM**

"DAD'S HERE!" Delaney yelled, after Castiel appeared right in front of her.

"Hello Delaney." Cas smiled, giving his inferno-related daughter a hug.

"Lucille, Abby." He also gave them hugs as they ran into the room.

"DAD!" Zoey practically tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. He landed on the couch laughing.

"CAS!" Dean yelled. He was about to give his best friend a hug, but that just wasn't manly as Lucille cleverly put it. So they just patted each other's back. "Hey, Cas." He and Sam shook hands.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sam walked over to answer it, but the figure there left him speechless.

"Please, you've got to help me!" She pleaded. "It's Raphael, he's after me! He-" She fell, unconscious.

Sam turned around, still with nothing to say. "_Meg?_" Dean asked in amazement. Castiel perked up.

"Meg?"


	17. To the Rescue

**7:43 PM**

Zoey sat on the couch, observing the unconscious demon. So, this was the infamous Meg. She didn't look like much. Nothing demon-ish about her, in fact. But, if the adults didn't trust her, then neither did Zoey.

Suddenly, the woman woke with a start. Zoey tensed, powers at the ready.

"Raphael!" she shouted, sitting upward. Then, she took a good look at where she was. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she saw Zoey.

"_Irma da Terra._" Meg gasped. Zoey looked at her in confusion. What the hell was this chick talking about? _Yeah, she was "Sister Earth", but nobody else made a big frickin' deal about it, _Zoey thought.

Meg shook her head, and looked around once more. "Where the hell am I?" she shouted.

"You're at Bobby's house." Dean replied, with his gun aimed at her. "You know, where we sent your ass back to Hell the _first _time."

Meg smiled sweetly, which was so unlike her. "Hello, Winchester. Long time no see…." She gave a malicious grin. "Meg, why are you here?" Sam intervened, before she and Dean could rip each other's heads off. She sighed. "I'm here because I need your help-" But then Dean cut her off, laughing. "Last time you got our help, you-"

"I what? I allowed you to live? I left without causing you anymore trouble?" She asked, getting upset. Zoey couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for the demon.

Just then, Meg turned to Zoey. "Who are you?" She asked accusingly.

Zoey looked around, confused once more. She had plainly called Zoey by her prophetic name, wasn't it obvious who she was?

"Uh…Zoey. These are my sisters, Lucille, Abby, and Delaney." She gestured to the other girls sitting on the couch, completely silent.

Castiel then walked into the room, unaware the Meg was awake. "Girls, have you seen my trench coat? It seems to have gone missing."

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, it's hanging on the coat hooks by the door."

"Tha-" He paused when he saw Meg. He stared for a brief moment, turned red, and walked towards the door.

"_Hello Clarence."_ she cooed.

The mere thought of what happened the last time they were together sent chills up his spine. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"What do you want, Meg?" He asked.

"I think you know what I _want-_" She paused as she watched Castiel turn bright red. "However, I came because I need your help, as I was saying earlier before someone so rudely interrupted." She gave Dean a glare.

"What do you need our help for?" Zoey asked, feeling left out.

"Oh, how cute. Little girl thinks she can fight archangels." Meg laughed. "Sorry, this is for big kids only."

Zoey had to be yanked back down to the couch by Abby.

"I've fought an archangel before." She spoke through gritted teeth. Who did this bitch think she was?

Meg gave her a pitying look. "Hey, if you think you can fight big bad Raphael, give it a shot." She replied.

"He's holding some kid hostage, too. Just so ya know…"

Sam was suspicious. "Why would you care about saving some kid?"

Meg glared at him. "I'll be damned _twice _if I let an archangel kill a human, which is, by the way, rightfully demon's bounty." She stated.

Castiel shook his head. "Zoey, I don't want you or your sisters going on this hunt. It's just too dangerous." All four girls groaned in disappointment. "But ddaaadddd!" Zoey whined. "We can do it! We've fought him before! You know that!"

Cas hung his head. She was right. And, they'd probably be a huge help. "Alright. You can come."

"Yay!" Lucille squealed.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You're a _dad?_" Meg was incredibly confused.

"We're adopted. He's our dad. Enough said." Abby said. Dean smirked. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No!" Meg yelled, a little embarrassed.

**An old, abandoned Warehouse- 11:29 PM**

"I freaking hate warehouses!" Delaney whispered as they crept along the small path that led to their destination.

"Hey, you wanted to come along." Zoey replied softly.

"All of you, shut up!" Meg hissed. "As if it wasn't bad enough already, now we've got three more people to save!" she mumbled. _What kind of demon am I? _She thought. _I save humans and kiss angels. Story of my life._

Zoey nudged the demon. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They charged the warehouse, ready to kick ass, when they realized the doors were locked.

"DAMMIT!" Meg shouted, pissed.

Zoey sighed and looked up at the sky. _This place is huge._

Then she noticed there were windows on the second story of the building. And they were broken. And that gave Zoey an idea.

**11:41 PM**

"Great, I got friggin' twigs in my hair," Meg complained, after falling onto the floor of the second story.

"Oh, quit whining. At least I got us in here." Zoey snapped, hopping in through the busted window. Her sisters, who were already inside, snickered.

Zoey chuckled to herself, and then began to look for stairs. There were none, just holes in the floor. Very quietly, she stuck her head through one. She saw Sam and Dean, being held against the wall by some invisible force. She saw her father, trapped in a ring of holy fire with an unconscious boy laying at his feet. And lastly, she saw Raphael, being a boastful ass as usual.

"Okay here goes nothing. C'mon guys." Zoey slid through the hole, with her sisters following after her.

Meg rolled her eyes. _So much for the element of surprise,_ she thought, and followed suit.

"Hey there, angel. Haven't seen you in a while." Zoey teased, making the archangel jump. He turned around and grimaced.

"Zoey."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She grinned. Suddenly her face turned very serious. "Lucille NOW!" she shouted. Lucille took a deep breath, and put her hands palms out towards the holy fire. The ground around the ring of fire flooded, extinguishing the fire.

Sam and Dean were released from the wall from Raphael. "Well, Zoey. You've been practicing, haven't you? Daddy's good little sold-" He didn't have time to finish before Zoey took a swing at him. And another, and another.

"God-damn-sonofa- bitch!" she shouted with each punch. Not many people could punch an angel without feeling extreme pain, but Zoey was one of them. There were tears in her eyes, but she wasn't seeing Raphael's bloody face, she was seeing Ryan's dead body.

She stopped punching and closed her watery eyes. Raphael seized the moment and vanished.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Sam came running over. "Damn, Zo. You beat the shit out of him." Sam laughed at the thought of Raphael being in pain.

Zoey gave a weak smile. "You're welcome. Let's go see the hostage." They headed over to where everybody else was. Meg was right, the boy was their age. He was handsome, with reddish-brown hair, and blue-green eyes. And he was confused.

"Somebody mind telling me where the hell I am?" He demanded. Zoey leaned down next to him and held out her hand. "Hey, you're lucky we found you. I'm Zoey. You've been missing for days, it was all over the news. But don't worry, we're gonna take you home." The boy took her hand, and she pulled him up on his feet.

"Uh, thanks. My name's Will." He replied with a cocky smile. "So looks like I was the damsel in distress, huh?"

"If it makes you feel better, yes, you were." Zoey replied coldly.


	18. Just No

**12:09 AM**

It was going to be long drive home. Everyone agreed to take Will home later in day, once they had gotten more sleep. But for now, Zoey was stuck in the backseat of the Impala with the ever-talkative William Rix. She was gonna kill Dean later, she decided.

"Zo, you look _really_ tired. Why don't you sleep in the backseat, Abby'll drive the jeep tonight?" He insisted. Of course, Zoey had refused multiple times, but Dean was stubborn as Hell.

But Zoey wasn't _actually _sleeping, Will wouldn't shut up. He was just babbling, until he said something that shocked even Dean.

"Hey guys, you do know that was an angel back there, right?"

Dean driving came to a complete halt. Sam's eyes grew large and he turned around in surprise. Zoey was just sitting there, gawking at him.

"H-how do you know about angels?" Zoey asked cautiously.

Will shrugged. "M' dad's a hunter…"

"Well, what about your mom?" Sam questioned. Wrong thing to ask. Will's eyes grew dark and sad. "My mother died while she was giving birth to me." He mumbled.

Zoey put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know how it feels. My parents were killed by a demon."

Will nodded in understanding. "Well, my dad's not a hunter anymore…."

Zoey leaned back in confusion, eyebrows raised. "Um, so….he's retired?" she asked.

"No, he's in jail."

"…..For what?"

"How should I know?" he yelled in frustration. Zoey her hands in surrender. "Kay…sorry…"

Dean shook his head as he began driving again. This Will guy was a curious character.

**Super 8 Motel- 8:25 AM**

Zoey sat upright in her bed. Maybe she did fall asleep, after all. Dean must've gotten them to a hotel a few hours ago. She winced, and looked around. Zoey jumped when she saw Will staring at her curiously. That made her uncomfortable.

"Dude, where you watching me sleep?" She asked, feeling somewhat violated. Will's brows furrowed as he made a face, and he blushed slightly. "No! I… was….well I wasn't watching you sleep!" He looked away.

"Right." Zoey replied sarcastically. "Creeper." she threw a pillow at him and flopped back down on the bed covering her face with the other pillow. "It's gonna be a long day, I can tell." Her muffled voice whined through the fluffy cotton. Wait, something wasn't right. Why were she and the weirdo the only two in the room?

"Hey weirdo, where's Sam and Dean?" She asked, not really aware she just insulted him.

"They're out, and I'm not a weirdo!" He exclaimed, tossing the pillow back at Zoey.

"Yeah you are." She replied, gathering her clothes and heading towards the bathroom .

"Where are my sisters?" she asked, leaving the door cracked so she could speak with Will as she dressed.

"They're…uh, in the next room." the boy replied, distracted by the open door.

"Don't even think about it." Zoey yelled, pressing the door shut. Creep. There, she was all dressed in her usual attire. Heavy black boots, black cargo pants, with a purple hoodie, complete with the heavily jeweled crucifix around her and neck and the jet-black eyeliner that rimmed her eyes.

Zoey stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the room with her sisters. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Will glancing at her backside in satisfaction. "Knock it off, perv."

"Sorry."

They went into the next room. Her father was nowhere to be seen, big surprise there. Lucille was the first to greet them. "Morning, girls." She gave them a friendly nod.

"Hey, Zo. Hey, Will." Delaney yelled across the room, her red curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hey, sis. How'd'ya sleep?" Abby asked, walking up to them. Zoey nodded. "Pretty good."

Abby gave her a comforting smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Zoey looked confused, but she nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

Abby dragged over to a corner of the room, far from anybody's hearing range. "So, you and Will were left in the room together?"

Zoey shrugged. "Your point?" Her sister sighed. "You two were left in the room…_alone_?" She hinted. Zoey drew bck in disgust. "Ew, no! I mean, he's cute and all….but no. Just no. Ryan will be my one and only, you know that."

Abby sighed again. Zoey really needed to get over that guy. That was like, a year ago. Abagail, Delaney, and Lu had multiple boyfriend throughout the year, but not Zoey. Never Zoey.

"Zo.." Abby began, only to be cut off by her sibling.

"No, Abby. That's just not gonna happen."


	19. A Compromise

**Two Days Later… 9:19 PM**

Zoey was pissed. In fact, she was more than pissed, she was…well, there wasn't a word for what she was. She stared angrily at the road ahead, her fingers thrumming to the beat of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody". Abby sat shotgun, not saying a word. She knew better than to bug Zoey when she was irked. Lucille and Delaney were in the backseat, on either side of _William_.

He was the whole reason for Zoey's anger. A few days back, when they had finally reached Will's apartment, the snot decided he liked being on the road, and he begged Sam and Dean if he could come with. Of course, they gave in, and Will was put in the backseat of Zoey's jeep, annoying the hell out of her.

"Hey, you're practically abusing the steering wheel. What did it ever do to you?" Will teased.

The thrumming stopped. "Shut it, Will."

"Ooh, meow!"

"Unlike you, I know how to use my gun, so I suggest you shut the Hell up." Zoey snapped. Abby put a calming hand on her shoulder. _Don't let him get to you, Zoey. _Abby's voice entered her head, instantly soothing her. Zoey took a deep breath, she began thrumming on the wheel again, only softer this time.

"Will, please, just be quiet until we get to the next town, okay? When we get there, you can talk all you want, I'll even engage in intelligent conversation with you. Please just don't talk for now alright?" Zoey pleaded.

Will's expression softened, realizing he was hurting her feelings. "Jeez, Zoey, I'm sorry. I won't talk for a while kay?" He reasoned, hoping it would make Zoey feel better. Hurting females was not in his interests. Lucky for him, Zoey let out a sigh of relief, and nodded.

_Maybe Will isn't so bad, _Zoey thought. She heard a snicker from the back seat. _I heard that,_ Lucille added.

**Mt. Yehn Hotel- 11:08 PM**

"Why do we stay in hotels with weird-ass names?" Delaney muttered, flopping down on one of the beds in their hotel room. Zoey shrugged, setting everybody's luggage down in the doorway.

"Doesn't matter as long as there's comfy beds!" Lucille yelled, jumping on the bed next to Delaney's. Her long, brown hair covered her entire face when she landed. Zoey chuckled. This how sisters were supposed to be, they were supposed to laugh with each other and have fun. Not hunt down monsters out of vengeance for their dead parents.

Zoey sighed. This moment- this happiness, it wasn't gonna last forever. She knew that.

Abby quietly walked in, observing the scene. "You guys are all dorks."

"Well, if we're dorks, then that makes you a dork too." Delaney retorted. Abby sighed, resigned. She took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Where are the guys?" Zoey asked, checking out the bathroom. Oh yes, she definitely called dibs on being first in the shower.

"They're down in the lobby getting their room." Lucille replied, sorting out her messy hair.

"Jeez. Slow pokes."

"I heard that." A familiar gruff voice said behind Zoey. She smiled as she turned around to her trench coat-wearing, father. "Dad. Long time." She said softly. "What's been going on?" Zoey asked, in a more serious tone now.

"It's Raphael. He's missing again, and stopped by to make sure you and your sisters were safe." The angel explained. His daughter nodded. "Alright. The others'll be glad to see you, too." She flashed him a grin, showing off her large, white canine teeth. Castiel nodded this time, also smiling, but very slightly. He worried for his young ones, how they would fare if they were on their own. He shook his head, they could handle themselves, that was one reason why he loved them so much.

"I heard Raphael's pretty badly injured. You were merciless." He laughed, as he and Zoey went into the big room. The other girls looked up, and smiled. Castiel gave a small wave.

"Cas!" Dean's loud voice interrupted the little family reunion. The eldest Winchester sat his luggage down in the doorway, and walked up to give his buddy a pat on the back. "How'ya been, dude?"

Castiel shrugged, and gave a small nod to Sam, who entered the room as well.

"I've been well, I suppose. How are you?"

"I'm good, Cas. I'm good." Dean said, sitting in the chair next to Abby and closing his eyes.

"Hey guys! Guess what? They have a-" Will began, walking into the room. Only he stopped when he saw Castiel. He walked over to greet him by holding out his hand. "Hi, you…uh, must be Zoey's- er, the girls's dad. It's nice to meet you."

Approvingly, the angel shook Will's hand. Anyone that could get Zoey out of her sadness was alright with him.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard things about you."

Dean clapped his hands. "Well, it's nice with this little get-together and all, but I'm exhausted. Anyone else?"

He received tired nods from everyone except Castiel. "Good. I call dibs on this bed." he pointed to the bed nearest to him, and laid down on it.

Sam laughed. "I guess it's a good thing this is a surplus room." He said, gesturing to the other beds. There were eight beds in all.

"Us four girls will take the beds on the other side of the wall." Zoey said walking into the bathroom to change into some pj's.

After everybody was all nice and comfy, Castiel said his goodbyes and left to search for the homicidal archangel.

Zoey was the last one to fall asleep, or so she thought.

"Hey Zoey?" It was Will.

She sighed. "Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

That made her smile sleepily. "Goodnight, William."


	20. Didn't I, My Dear?

**Teresa's Medical Hospital- 9:22 PM**

The broken glass crumbled as Zoey and her sisters stepped over it. "This is just creepy." Delaney muttered form behind her.

"How so?" Zoey asked.

"Well, for one thing, it's abandoned, which automatically makes it creepy. And for two…this place seems _really _familiar…." Delaney whispered back. Abby and Lucille nodded in agreement, quietly stepping behind Delaney.

Just then, there was a noise behind them. Zoey was the first to whip around, gun at the ready. Her sisters followed suit.

"Easy, guys! It's me." Will stepped out of the dark, hands raised in surrender.

Zoey breathed sigh of relief. "Will, you dork! We could've shot you!" She hissed.

Will grinned. "I'm not goin' down that easy, princess." Then is a more serious tone, "So, what are we doing here?"

"We're hunting, smart one."

"I mean, _what are we hunting_? The guys weren't clear on the details." His blue-green eyes clouded with irritation.

"A demon. S'posed to be a badass mo-fo, too." Abby provided for her sister.

Will shuddered, but not because of fear, it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Zoey looked around, observing their dilemma. Sam and Dean were currently investigating the basement, and the girls (along with Will) were searching the first floor. Better yet, there were still three more untouched floors above them. _Just my luck, _she thought. Then she winced. The last time Zoey had that exact thought, she found her parents dead.

"Zo, you alright?" Will asked. He'd seen her freeze up. She looked at him and nodded. There was a brief sadness in her eyes, but it was replaced with a cold, emotionless stare.

"I'm fine."

**9:45 PM**

"C'mon, Sammy. There's nothing down here. Just spiders. We should grab the kids and go check out the second floor." Dean called from the top of the stairs. Sam closed his eyes in irritation. "Yeah, I'm comin'."

As they stepped down the hall, there came a scream, out of nowhere.

"Shit! Girls?" Dean bolted down the dark, cluttered hallways with Sam following close behind. When they rounded the next corner, they saw Lucille, Abby, Delaney, _and_ Will cowering behind Zoey. She looked at the Winchesters in exasperation, and sighed. With her large boots, she took a single stomp on the ground.

"Freakin' wimps. Let's go." Zoey put on the headphones connected to her ipod.

Sam looked at the terrified Abby in confusion. "Uh, what just happened?"

"Th-there was a spider." She gave a nervous laugh and pointed to the ground. Sam rolled his eyes and walked onward.

"Really, guys? A spider?" Dean asked, walking after them. Will turned and gave him a look. "That thing was huge, and I'm pretty sure it was a black widow." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, wuss."

When they got to the second floor, it was decided they should split up again. So, Dean, Abby, Lucille, and Delaney were all chosen to go check out the third floor.

Sam, Zoey, and Will, were on second.

"Do you think there's a bathroom here?" Sam asked, fidgeting more than usual. Zoey shrugged. "Go search for one." Sam nodded, and hurried off. As soon as he left, Zoey realized she made a mistake. She got left with _Will._ She didn't mind him as much now, she could even stand to call him a friend, but it was always so…._awkward_ when they were alone together.

"So, uh, some hunt?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." she replied, trying her best not to look into his eyes. But she couldn't help it. She looked up just as Will was about to say something. He caught her gaze and stared back. Her eyes seemed…alive somehow, they held a spark of intensity that made Will want to do something he never normally would have done. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek, stopping at her chin. Zoey surprised even herself for letting him do that, but there was one little part of her that didn't want to hold back.

Gently pulling her forward, Will leaned in as well and placed his lips on hers. He felt her pulse rise, as did his. He felt Zoey's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him in closer, kissing him harder. He closed his eyes the same time she did. His arms slipped around her waist. The kiss lasted for about a minute.

Zoey was the first to pull away. She loosened her arms to lean back and stare at him one more time. _Ryan did say to move on, I guess. Hopefully, Will is the real deal, _She thought.

"Hey guys! The water still works here-" Sam shouted as he walked into the room, immediately seeing the two in a romantic embrace. "Oh, god. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…" He began turning beet red.

"No, no! It's alright, we weren't doing anything!" Will yelled, also red. Zoey was speechless, so she nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" Sam muttered. He was still processing what he just saw.

"Uh….l-let's just go…" Will stammered. This wasn't turning out at all. He and Sam turned for the door. "Zoey, you coming?" But there was no reply. They turned around, but Zoey was nowhere to be seen. Sam grew panicked. "Zoey! Zo? Where are you?" He called out.

Will saw a shadow round the corner. He sprinted after it. But he wasn't prepared for what he and Sam saw next.

The demon had Zoey. It was a large man with sandy blonde hair and muscles. His forearm was wrapped across Zoey's neck, and he had a sharp knife pointed at her side. Her hands were tied behind her back as well.

Will grew angry. "You bastard! LET HER GO!" He aimed his gun. "Oh, careful now, loverboy. You don't wanna hit your girlfriend." The demon smirked as Will lowered his gun. "Take me instead."

The demon laughed. "That's really noble and all, but Raphael gives the orders. He says this girl here needs to die. He plunged the knife into Zoey's ribs and vanished. "ZOEY!" Will dropped his gun and ran to her as she cried out in pain. He struggled to his jacket off, so he could wrap it around her to stop the bleeding. When he did that, the headphones from Zoey's Ipod came off and it started playing music loudly. He sat on the ground, holding her, while the first tear came down from his face. Zoey looked up at him. That spark he saw earlier was gone. He closed his eyes as Sam called Dean and the girls.

"Shh, baby. Shh. You're gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright." He leaned down and touched Zoey's forehead with his own. The song playing on Zoey's Ipod just seemed to get louder and louder.

_But it was not your fault but mine, _

_It was your heart on the line,_

_I really fucked it up this time,_

_Didn't I, my dear?_


	21. Recovery?

**Brisco County Hospital- 10:48 PM**

The double doors of the waiting room burst open, allowing a cluster of nurses to rush to the operating room with the cart they were surrounding. And on that cart was Zoey, moaning in pain. She was bleeding badly, she had lost at least two pints of blood.

Abby, Delaney, and Lucille followed closely after, while the boys were forced to wait in the lobby. They weren't

"immediate family".

"Oh god, oh god, I hope she's alright." Lucille said in between sobs. Delaney sat next to her, tears running down her face as well. Abby was hunched over, trying to keep from hyperventilating. "I hope so too." She replied, gasping. The tears were making it hard to breathe.

**Meanwhile…**

The surgeon finally managed to untie the jacket from around Zoey's torso. Her clothing was soaked with blood. He cut down the side of her shirt, revealing a large, gaping knife wound.

All of a sudden, Zoey began to tremble. "Nurse we'll need some anesthetics. She's not gonna let us do anything unless she's fast asleep." The nurse standing next to him nodded and came back moments later with a large needle. Zoey, seeing the needle, began to tremble even more. She remembered what happened last time she was injected with a needle. But the nurse had no idea of knowing this, so Zoey was given the drugs anyway.

Finally, she began to drift from consciousness, allowing the surgeon to operate.

**11:25 PM**

The girls had joined Sam, Dean, and Will back in the waiting room and were now fast asleep. Their eyelids were red and puffy from crying, as were Will's and Sam's. Dean was silent, an intense anger growing inside him. He was gonna kill the bastard that did this, _he swore to God. _He stood up, and stared up at the hospital ceiling. "Castiel, get down here, _now._ Zoey could be dying." He spoke through gritted teeth.

There was the flutter of wings behind him, along with the panicked angel. "Where is she?" He demanded. "You can't see her right now. They're trying to save her life." Sam replied, his voice hoarse and tired. Castiel grew angry, knowing he couldn't do anything except wait. "What happened?" he asked quietly sitting down between the sleeping Delaney and Lucille.

Dean sighed. "A demon….got her. Stabbed her in the side, we're not sure if he got her heart or not…" He mumbled. Castiel leaned back and closed his eyes, a single tear escaping from his eye.

"What're we gonna do?" Will asked. The poor kid sounded like he was gonna cry again.

Castiel opened his eyes.

"We wait."

**4:28 AM**

"Sir….sir?" Dean woke to a nurse nudging him. "Uh, yeah?" Zoey. Was Zoey alright?

"Is Zoey ok?" Castiel asked the nurse. He had been fake sleeping the entire time. The nurse gave a weak smile. "She just got out of surgery." The nurse replied. "Lucky girl, too. That knife missed her heart by half of an inch." She shook her head in disbelief. "She's asleep right now, but if you'd all like to stay in her room, that's fine." She smiled and walked off.

Sam gave a large sigh of relief. "Thank God." Will nodded. He felt as if he could start sobbing with joy, if that was possible. "Well, c'mon let's go!" Dean pushed. They took the elevator to her room.

Castiel was the first to get inside. She was a sight for sore eyes. He walked over and gave her kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, little one." He stepped back. Sam and Dean came up next. Dean leaned down and also gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, kid." He whispered in her ear. He moved to let Sam see her. "I'm so sorry for all of this," He whispered. "I'll make it better, Zoey. I promise." Sam's voice wavered just a little bit as he turned to sit in one of the chairs at the edge of her bed.

"Zoey, I love you, and I'll make sure you never get hurt again." Will whispered as he pulled up a chair right next to Zoey, her hand in his.


	22. Rest in Peace

_**Two Days Later….9:14 AM**_

_Inhale, breathe. Exhale, breathe. Just…breathe. That's right, you've got it. _Zoey's eyes flashed open. White. Everything was white. Wait…wait! There was a noise. A beep. And…someone was holding her hand. She blinked. Still white. Dammit. She blinked once more, and everything came into focus.

Zoey turned her head. It was Will holding her hand. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Apparently, he didn't notice that she woke up. She turned her head to the other side. Abby, Delaney, and Lucille were sitting in three other chairs, looking bored out of their minds. Zoey smiled, and cleared her throat. They all looked up at her.

"Oh my God, Zoey." Will smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. The sadness that filled his eyes began to clear.

"Zoey!" Her Delaney yelled. Zoey chuckled, but only a little bit. It hurt to laugh.

"So what the hell happened?" She asked wearily. "Can't remember a damn thing."

"A demon.." Abby began. "He..got you." Lucille nodded. "He was supposed to stick the knife right through your heart." She added grimly.

"But he missed by half an inch." Will finished for her. "_Half an inch?_" Zoey asked, incredulous. They all nodded. "Damn, I got lucky that time." She sighed. Where were the guys? And her dad?

Almost as if reading her mind, Will said, "Dean and Sam are sitting outside the door. There wasn't enough space in here for all of us." He laughed. "I think your Dad's out there too."

Grinning, Lucille jumped up and ran to the door, nearly crashing into it. Zoey giggled.

"SHE'S UP!" Her sister shouted. Seconds later, Sam, Dean, and her father came rushing in. "Zo! Thank God you're alright." Dean exclaimed, leaning in to give his niece a hug. But gently, she was beginning to cough.

"Zoey, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said, softly. His eyes were getting watery.

"Zoey." Her dad said, his voice full of relief and happiness. She gave a weak grin, on the verge of tears. She managed to sit up now, though it was a little difficult to breathe. As soon as she did so, Zoey felt several pairs of arms wrap around her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears had managed to escape from her eyes, and there was a lump in her throat. "Oh, God, I missed you guys." Zoey whispered. "I love all of you." She sobbed. Will stroked her hair, as he was still hugging her. "Shh, Zo. It's alright, we love you, too." She sniffed, looked up at him and nodded. She ran her hand through her bright blonde hair. Ew. It was oily. "Uh, how long have I been asleep?" Zoey asked.

Will shrugged. "About two days."

Zoey looked surprised. "Damn. Well, first thing's first. I need to get a shower ASAP."

Dean shook his head in dismay. "Can't. You'll get your bandage wet."

Zoey scoffed, and then gave Dean a grin. She lifted up her shirt and ripped off the bandage. Everyone gaped at her. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore; it was just a scar.

"How the HELL did you do that?" Sam asked, incredulous.

Zoey's grin got even bigger. "I have angel blood in me, remember?"

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Angels heal well."

Dean clapped his hands. "Well, then. Let's get you checked out so we can get to a nice hotel with decent shower."

Zoey's smile faded, but only slightly. "Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to Will for a moment."

She got suspicious looks from Cas and Dean, nonchalant shrugs from her sisters. Sam, being the last one out of the room, wiggled his eyebrows at her as he closed the door. Zoey rolled her eyes. _Where to start…where to start.. _Zoey thought. "So, uh…what did you wanna talk about?" Will asked nervously.

"I heard you." She replied simply, gesturing for Will to turn around so she could put her pants on.

"Heard what?"

"You said you loved me."

Will swallowed and briefly turned red. "And I meant it." Zoey attempted to control the squeal of joy that rose up inside her. "That's great!" She shouted, pulling on her hoodie. Turning Will back around, she greeted him with a long kiss. She felt his sharp intake of air, as he was obviously surprised. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe. Something Zoey hadn't felt in a long time. She buried her head in his shoulder, wanting to stay there forever. Will leaned back, smiling at her thoughtfully. "C'mon, we'd better go before someone comes in here thinking we were making out or something." Will laughed as they headed for the door. "No, we wouldn't want them thinking _that_." Zoey joked.

**On The Road… 1:12 PM**

Zoey's jeep came to a halt on the side of the road. The Impala stopped in front of it. Sam got out just in time to see Zoey hop the fence into the field next to the road. "Zoey? What're you doing?" Sam called out, worried she might try something stupid. "There's something I gotta do. Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec." She yelled back.

Once she got about half a mile from the highway, she looked up at the sky. "This is for you," She whispered.

Zoey took off the amethyst necklace hanging around her neck, and leaned down. Using her hands, she dug a small hole in the fertile soil, placed the necklace in it, and filled the hole back up.

"Grow." All, of a sudden a large crack came from the ground. A tree, with a beautiful, sturdy trunk came from the ground, growing at least forty feet high. Its leaves were massive and heart-shaped, and amethyst-colored flowers were blooming all over it. The tree was breathtaking, one of a kind. Zoey smiled at her creation.

"Rest in peace, Ryan."


	23. Zoey's New Car

**On the Road…. 10:28 AM**

"Oh, yeah. I like this one _much_ better." Abby closed her eyes as she leaned back into the white leather seating in the backseat of her sister's new car.

"I'm glad you like it!" Zoey laughed. This was so perfect. It was the sunniest day ever, so the hood was down on Zoey's newly acquired Oldsmobile. The wind was running through her hair, and the arm of her man was wrapped cozily around her as they sped down the highway behind Dean's Impala. Speaking of Dean, she was also amused by the fact that Dean was totally jealous of her ride. Sure, he was loyal to his baby, but a guy can still check out other cars, couldn't he?

"God, I love this." Zoey yelled, as she put on her brand-new sunglasses. As it turned out, Zoey's jeep was rare and worth _a lot_ of money.

"Me too, baby." Will said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. That earned a whistle from the backseat.

"Funny, guys." Zoey tried to say in a serious tone, but she couldn't help but crack up. An eruption of giggles came from the backseat. "Zoey's got a boyfriend!" Delaney yelled from the backseat. "No, I got me a man!" Zoey shouted back, leaning over briefly to give Will a kiss. "Damn right," He said. "And I got me the most beautiful girl on the planet." He gave her a boyish grin. Zoey returned with a dazzling smile. "Awww…" Abby cooed. Just then, Lucille's cellphone rang. It was Dean with the directions to Bobby's house. "Mhm….okay….okay….yeah…'kay, got it, thanks." Lucille hung up. "Dean says we take the first left road we see in the next town we stop in. Zoey nodded.

**Bobby's House- 10:43 AM**

"Well, would you take a look at that?" Bobby whistled as he walked down the steps of his porch. "What, Zoey or the car?" Lucille asked. That earned a chuckle from Sam, followed by Dean.

The three men gazed longingly at the lavender Oldsmobile parked in front of them. "Okay, guys, I know my baby's awesome and all, but let's pay attention to the _real_ matter here. So Bobby, why'd you call us down? I thought you said it was an emergency."

Bobby nodded eagerly and turned to Dean. "Ya know how you wanted a background check on this guy?" He asked , motioning towards Will. Zoey gave Dean a quick we'll-talk-later glance. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, anyways," Bobby continued, "I did some diggin' and info on his parents, prolly stuff he di'nt even know."

Will unwrapped his arm from Zoey and stepped forward, eager to learn more, his green-blue eyes aglow. "Well, first of all yer dad was a hunter. One of the finest, until he was put in jail for murderin' a guy." Will looked down shamefully. He already knew all of this, and now Zoey did too. She gave him a sympathetic smile, easing his shame.

"But yer mom, on the other hand, she was in a mental asylum fer ten years before she got pregnant with you." When the shocked William didn't respond, Bobby continued. "She got put in there for drinkin' some guy's blood." Sam and Dean perked up. They were both thinking the same thing. Could Will's mother possibly have fed on demon blood? That would explain why his dad was a hunter.

"Uh, this guy… is he still alive?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head in dismay. "Nah, he died years ago."

"Oh." Sam said, clearly disappointed. Zoey, who had been watching them carefully, caught on to what they were implying. "No, guys, that's not possible." Zoey muttered, shaking her head. Was it?


	24. Dear God, It's Zoey Winchester

**Bobby's House (Continued)**

Will shook his head, baffled. His blue-green eyes were large and confused. "No, no. That's not it." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "That's not possible." This had Zoey concerned. "Will-" She began, but was cut off by her boyfriend's irate tone. "No, Zoey! It- it just doesn't make sense." Will snapped. Zoey stepped back, obviously hurt. This time Dean interrupted. "Look, Will. Calm down, we can't help you if you're all worked up." He explained. The boy looked up from the ground, as if just noticing the people around him. Will's eyes softened when he saw Zoey's disgruntled expression.

"Aw, Zo, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to work this all out." He said giving his girlfriend a hug as she leaned into his chest. "That's why we're here to help, Will. We'll stay by you no matter what, no giving up." Zoey's muffled voice cut through William's mental tirade. "I know, babe. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He replied, pulling her in even closer.

Sam chuckled softly at the pair. They were happy together, and that was good enough for him. Dean wasn't chuckling, though. But he did smile. _They're so friggin' adorable it's ridiculous._

Zoey's head snapped up abruptly as she gave Dean a glare. _I heard that_. She narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't help but crack a slight smile. Then, she closed her eyes and laid her head back against Will's chest. "C'mon, let's go inside." Will mumbled, kissing Zoey's forehead.

**Unknown Location-11:19 PM**

_Zoey, wake up._

Zoey's eyes opened up slowly. At first she thought she thought she was back in the hospital, because everything was pure white. But no, she was back in the neverending white room. She was dreaming.

"Uh, hello?" Zoey called out, sitting up. She could've sworn there was a voice a few seconds ago…

_Zoey._

She looked up. "I…I'm listening, whoever you are."

The voice chuckled. _That's much appreciated, child._

Zoey gave a nervous laugh. "So, if you don't mind me asking…who are you?"

_Who do you think I am, Irma da Terra? Think about it._

Zoey looked back down, brows furrowed. She sat quietly for a few moments, thinking over the possibilities. Yet, her mind came running back to the same answer each time. She stood up, and looked to the sky. "Are you…_God_?"

_Indeed I am. _

Zoey stood speechless for a moment, and then asked, "Is there a reason I'm here?"

_Just a conversation, little one._

"Okay."

_Zoey, you have my blessing._

"To what?"

_To stop Raphael. This must end soon. The Earth cannot take much more of this._

Zoey was confused. If He wanted this all to stop, why didn't He stop it? He was _God_. "But-" Zoey began to object.

_I know what you're thinking, Zoey. And I wish there was more I could do to help. But I've intervened too much already. Even I have to follow certain rules._

Zoey nodded. He had intervened, a lot. Sparing the Winchesters countless times, bringing her father back from the dead, it'd been more than he'd done in a long time. But there was still one little thing that nagged at her. "Do you know if-" She was interrupted once again.

_Ryan is safe and he resides in my realm. You mustn't need to worry, little one. He is content._

Zoey smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." A single tear ran down her cheek. But not out of pain, but of joy. Something that hadn't happened in the longest time.

There was a smile hidden in the voice. _No need for thanks. He was bright being, pure of heart, so he was easily welcomed to my country._

Zoey bowed her head. She had a massive amount of respect for Him. Just then, the voice grew serious. _Zoey, have you ever pondered exactly how Raphael would plan to use you to free Lucifer and Michael?_

This thought had come across Zoey's mind once or twice, but His mentioning it made her think once more. The voice took Zoey's silence as her being contemplative, and continued.

_You are Earth. All of the elements, all of the attributes, are connected to you. There would be no other elements without Earth. They thrive from it, just as they keep Earth alive and strong. You have so much potential, Zoey, so much power, if you would only harness it and accept it. You have a direct line to Heaven and Hell. You have a direct line to everything._

Zoey was confused again. "So all of the elements-"

_They are open to you, little one. If you welcome them with open arms and an open mind. The elements will surely greet you._

"Yes sir." She replied. "May I ask you something….?"

The voice chuckled again. It was warm and soft, surrounding Zoey with a sense of security. _You're wondering about my true form, aren't you?_

Zoey nodded shyly. "Yes, sir." Just then, a brilliant white appeared out of nowhere. It was beautiful. A multitude of shifting, changing colors, never stopping. And yet, it was all still one color. A tear ran freely down Zoey's cheek. A being like that- it made her heart swell with pride to know that HE created her world, her beautiful, amazing world. Every creature, plant, item, it was all by Him.

"You're amazing." She whispered, wide-eyed at the sight before her.

_Thank you. But as you know, souls like yours are my greatest creation. _

Zoey bit her lip as a few more tears slid down her face. She wiped them away. "May I ask you a favor?" she muttered, still attempting to wipe away the tears.

_Yes._

"Please, please please, I know you're not allowed to intervene, but please keep my family safe. Dean, Sam, Will, Castiel, Bobby, and my sisters and cousins, even. I don't know what I'd do without them. They're like the elements keeping the Earth strong, with the Earth supporting them in turn." She said using His earlier comparison.

_As you wish, Zoey Winchester. But now there's something you must do for me._

"Anything."

_You must wake up, Zoey. _

_Wake up._


	25. Saltine Crackers

**Oak Tree Inn- 3:14 PM**

"Dude, slow down. I'm not getting you." Dean said, frustrated, as he began to pace the floor. Apparently, someone on the other end of his phone was annoying the hell out of him. Zoey and Will were sitting on the nearby couch, bored out of their minds.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few hours." Dean closed his phone, still pretty irritated. Zoey perked up.

"Where we goin'?" She asked. Dean gave a small chuckle at her eagerness to hunt. "We're gonna visit an old friend." He replied.

"Who?" Zoey asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Will laughed. Sometimes her antics were hilarious. She rolled her eyes and asked again. "Who?"

Dean cracked a smile. "Don't worry about it. Once Sam and the girls get back, I'll tell you." He grinned as Zoey leaned back in irritation. Will got up from the couch. "Be back. I'm gonna go take a shower." He said as he left for the bathroom. Zoey gave a weird look on her face. "Um, thanks for…letting us know?"

"You're welcome." He yelled as the door closed. She shook her head, bewildered, and then turned to Dean.

"Have you….um, found out anymore about Will's-" Dean cut her off and nodded. After cautiously looking over at the bathroom door, he turned and to his duffel, laying on the bed. He quietly pulled out a manila folder with Will's full name on it, William Bennet Rix. Zoey suppressed a giggle. Bennet?

Dean opened the folder. "Bobby put this together for us, some of his notes are in here." Dean gestured to the many sticky notes stuck on the inside cover of the folder. "He also mentioned which jail his dad's in, if we wanted to go talk to him." He suggested.

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. Will said he's a basket case. Best not to go down that path." She frowned. "So, do we know if his mother…." Zoey shrugged, not wanting to finished that question.

Dean nodded gravely. "Yeah. She was one of 'em. Her house burned down in flames at six months, she chugged demon blood like it was water, but according to this, she was a damn good hunter." He gave a Zoey a look of sympathy. "I don't exactly know what happens to a kid of a demon-blood victim, though…. Hey, with any luck, nothings' happen." Dean flashed Zoey a smile in a weak attempt to lighten her mood. She merely stared back him, a storm of multiple emotions raging in her blue eyes.

Finally, as if coming out of a trance, Zoey blinked in confusion.

"So he _might_ be normal? No…abilities?" She asked hopefully. Dean nodded. Her face suddenly grew dark.

"On the other hand, he could be a mutant freak." She said grimly. That shocked Dean. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked squarely into her eyes." Zo, listen to me. Will is your boyfriend, and you love him. We're gonna do everything in our power to keep him and everyone around him safe. Got it?" he asked sternly.

Zoey slowly looked up at him, and nodded. "I-I'm sorry, Dean. All of this stuff 's getting to me. I can't tell the difference of what's real and what's not anymore. I just….I don't know what to do." Zoey didn't know what to say. There was a lump in her throat, and the tears were beginning in her eyes. She closed them tightly, and Dean pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Hey, Zoey, it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright…." Dean muttered to her. "No it's not. It's never gonna be alright." Zoey sobbed, letting the tears flow freely now. Just then, Will came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He dropped it when he saw Zoey. "Whoa, baby what's wrong?" He shouted, running over and taking a seat beside Zoey. As Will began to rub her back in small, circular patterns, Zoey's crying slowly stopped. She turned around to look at Will, and gave him a hug. He sat there, silently stroking her hair. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut. She wished this….this whole situation would come to an end. It was a neverending pattern of chaos, panic, and insecurity. She just wanted it to stop. She loosened her grip on Will on leaned back on the couch, and ran a hand through her hair. "God, guys. I'm so sorry. I'm such a drama queen." She gave a chuckle, more upset than happy.

"No, kid, you have every right to be upset. You put up with a lot of shit, more than any person should have to." Dean reasoned. Will reached forward and wiped a tear from Zoey's face.

Just then, Sam and the other girls came barging in through the door. "They didn't have any _saltine crackers_, sorry, Dean." Sam said as he walked in the door, followed by Abby, Delaney, and Lucille. "Dammit." Dean frowned and muttered under his breath. "Saltine Crackers" was the code for Dean's favorite porn magazine, Busty Asian Beauties. "So, ya find any jobs while we were out?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, but he looked at Sam and grinned. His younger brother gave him a bewildered look and stepped back. "Whoa, kinda creeping me out, man." Dean chuckled. "Chuck called."

Sam who was about to head outside, turned back around, suspicious. "Chuck?" Dean nodded eagerly.

"Huh. Why'd he call?"

"He wants us to come visit him. Apparently, he had a vision?"

Sam nodded his head slowly, still processing what was going on. "Well, then….let's go." He turned to pack his duffel. However, the seventeen-year-olds in the room were confused. "Who's Chuck?" all five of them asked in unison. Sam and Dean shared a tired look.

**Chuck's Place- 5:02 PM**

Chuck watched anxiously as the Impala pulled up in front of his house. He breathed a sigh of relief. But wait, there was a car pulling up behind them. A….purple Oldsmobile? "Uh, hey guys!" He yelled, waving to the Winchesters who were stepping out of the car. They waved back, walking towards him. "So, you didn't tell me you had more people with you…" He mumbled, gesturing towards the group of teens heading towards them. "Oh, those are our…nieces. And boyfriend." Dean explained. "This Abby, Delaney, Lucille, Zoey, and her boyfriend, William."

"Oh. Alright." Chuck said, absentmindedly. Sam shook his head. "Okay, so why'd you need us?" He asked.

"I had a vision."


	26. It's The Prophet's Call

**Chuck's Place (Continued)**

Zoey slowly watched the odd man as walked over to the fridge and pulled out three beers for him, Sam, and Dean. This guy was so weird. Were all prophets like this? She was still observing him as he sat in the chair across from where she, Will, and her sisters were sitting. "So, you guys are Sam and Dean's nieces?" Chuck asked, studying the girls carefully. Dean and Sam shared a cautious look. "They're Castiel's daughters." Sam explained.

Chuck's eyes grew wide as he began to laugh. "Wow. I didn't know the guy was so good with the ladies, or… that the guy even knew the ladies…." He paused. "Is Cas alright? Cause, seriously, this is weird."

Zoey narrowed her eyes, but not before shuddering first. If Castiel was her biological father, that means he would had to- no. She didn't want to think about it. "We're adopted, smart one." she snapped.

Shaking his head, Dean turned to the prophet. "So, uh, your vision?" He asked. Chuck nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat, and read:

_The knife slid across the floor, and as the Salvator-daemonum dragged himself across to reach it, Irma Da Terra threw him against the wall with a mere flick of her hand, she was drunk with power. The Salvator lay on the wall, being held up by some invisible force. "Listen to me," He pleaded. "Don't do this. Look at yourself. Is this what you want?" He asked, attempting to ignite a flicker of good within the Earth's eyes. But there was none. She glanced around at the unmoving bodies of her once-loved comrades. Irma Da Lume, Irma De Vento, Irma De Augua, they all lay at her feet. She smiled, and turned to the Salvator. Irma Da Terra eyed him carefully. "Join me, love. Raphael brings new hope_, _away from all this chaos." She offered, with an evil grin. The Salvator shook his head. "Kill me if you must, but I'm never joining you." He glared back at the Irma Da Terra coldly. Whatever love she had left in her heart for the Salvator, had vanished. "Then so be it." With another flick of her hand, the Salvator's neck snapped in two, killing him instantly. As she turned to leave the room, the Archangel appeared before her. "Well done, Irma Da Terra. We have work to do." He grabbed her hand, and they vanished._

Zoey gasped. _She was Irma Da Terra!_ But no, this couldn't be her. It couldn't be her sisters in that story, either, even though their prophectic names were in there. Zoey shook her head. All of this…this nonsense, not possible. Zip, zero, nada. "Who the hell is the Salvator?" She blurted. Chuck shrugged. "All I know is, Salvator-daemonum means 'Demonic Savior' in latin." Zoey tilted her head in confusion, like her father so often did. "How do you know that? No offense, but you don't look like a person who would know latin." The prophet shook his head. "I don't know it," He explained. "It just sorta….came to me. Like a little voice or something." He looked at Zoey, hoping she would understand. Dean leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "Someone wanna explain why the hell Zoey would even turn to Raphael in the first place?" He yelled, frustrated.

"I wouldn't!" Zoey shouted back, obviously insulted. "Raphael's evil! I know that!" She looked at the seven pairs of eyes staring at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. She stood up abruptly, and charged off outside. Will sighed, and followed after.

"That didn't go well…" Lucille muttered. Abby shot her a look, and Delaney nodded in agreement. "No, it didn't." Dean replied, taking a sip of beer. "What did not go well?" Castiel appeared behind Dean's chair, causing him to choke on his alcoholic beverage. "Jesus, Cas! You wanna give us some warning before you pop out of nowhere?" He yelled, still startled. The angel turned to him and gave him a single nod.

"Hey….Castiel. Long time no see." Chuck gave him a small wave. "Oh, and you'll probably want to see this." Chuck added, tossing Cas the small piece of paper. As he read, his angelic features began to darken and his eyes grew wide with worry. When he was done reading he dropped the paper and closed his eyes. "Dad, what's wrong?" Delaney asked worried. Slowly, Abby got up, grabbed her father's hand, and led him to the couch, making him sit down between his daughters. Lucille scooted close to him, a concerned look in her grey eyes.

He gave his daughters the slightest smile, to let them know everything was gonna be okay.

**Outside…**

"Shh, honey, you're gonna be alright. I'm gonna make sure nothing's gonna happen to you." Will whispered, quietly stroking Zoey's hair as she leaned into his chest, crying. He closed his eyes, pulling Zoey into a tight hug. She looked up at him, red-eyed and teary, and smiled. Will looked down at her, leaned down, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Still kissing, Will shifted his weight in the backseat of the Oldsmobile, so Zoey was completely laying against him. As her arms slid up to wrap around the back of his head, Will's arms slid down, resting over the small of her back. Just then, they heard Chuck's front door open.

Zoey's eyes snapped open as she released her grip on Will and leaned back on the other end of the seat, pulling her knees in close to her chest.

"Hey Zoey, you alright?" It was Sam. Why'd he always have to walk in on them? Or 'out' on them in this case. She gave him a grim smile and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed. "Just needed some time to think.

Sam leaned on the door of her car. "You guys wanna come inside, or ya wanna stay in the car and make out?" He asked knowingly, a smirk on his face. Zoey turned bright red. "Let's go inside." She muttered, getting out of the car and dragging Will back with her. Sam chuckled, and followed them in.


	27. New Discoveries

**Chuck's Place (Continued)**

"Hello, William." Castiel gave Will a small nod as he entered the room behind Zoey. Will smiled back, tiredly. Then Castiel turned to his daughter. "Zoey, we trust you completely, but the main idea is to keep you safe from Raphael." Zoey rolled her eyes, fed up with all of this. "Dad, if you really trust me, then you need to let me fight, and get this Raphael crap over with once and for all."

Castiel shook his head. "Absolutely not. You need to be protected."

"You mean guarded so I don't _kill_ anybody?" She snapped back sarcastically. "Because if I'm not being watched twenty-four seven I might turn evil and join the homicidal archangel's side, right?"

Castiel was taken aback at Zoey's remark. She had never acted like this before, so he wasn't sure what to say. "Zoey, I didn't say that-"

"No, you only implied it."

The angel grew angry. "Zoey! You need to be watched so Raphael doesn't get to you! Because, believe it or not, you're not as powerful or indestructible as you'd like to think! With the right persuasion, you become weak and feeble and you don't know right from wrong!" He shouted at her, and he immediately regretted it.

Zoey bit her lip and looked down. Tears of anger stung at her eyes as she began to shake her head. "I. Knew. It." She whispered slowly, looking up to stare her father straight in the eyes. "You don't trust me. You think I can't do anything for myself. In fact, the only thing you're worried about is, who's gonna look up to when this is all over?" She shouted, breathing heavily. Before Castiel could respond, she turned on her heel and headed back out the door. Moments later, everyone could hear the sound of her pulling away and speeding off down the street. Castiel sighed, and sat back on the couch. "Should we go after her?" Dean suggested. Abby shook her head. "You know Zoey. If she doesn't wanna be found, then she won't be."

"Woah, talk about a dysfunctional family." Chuck stated, as a joke of course. Eight pairs of eyes glared at him followed by a couple of middle fingers.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dammitdammitdammit!" Zoey pounded her fist on the dash of her vehicle. She breathed shakily as the Oldsmobile sped down the road. As soon as she was out of the town, she stopped on the highway a good ten miles away. She stepped out of the car, slamming the door.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Zoey shouted at the sky. "What the Hell did I ever do to you?" A single frustrated tear ran down her cheek, as she ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

**Back At Chuck's Place**

Will sighed. He desperately wanted to go back to old days, before all of this prophecy shit. All of a sudden, he began to tremble violently, and it was as if he couldn't speak. Involuntarily, he reached a hand out towards Castiel, who leaned back confused. Will dropped to his knees. His eyes flashed white. The angel began to feel a pain in his chest, and it was growing more intense. As he cried out in pain, a white-hot searing pain ripple throughout his entire body, sending him to the floor. "Dad!" Delaney shouted, dropping next to him, trying to see what was wrong. Sam and Dean leapt over to Will, who was still shaking. Dean grabbed Will by the shoulders, trying to snap him out of it. He was hurting Castiel, badly. Just then, Will stopped trembling and blinked. He waved his hand in front of his face bewildered. What the hell? Sam and Dean were staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Uhm, guys….I think he's the Salvator." Chuck said, staring at Will as well. Will looked at him, incredulous. Castiel, who regaining his posture, paused. "You think he's the 'Demonic Savior'?" He asked. Chuck looked up at his ceiling for a moment and nodded. "Yep. God just told me so."

**Meanwhile…**

Zoey sat in her car lazily on the side of the highway, watching the other cars zoom by. Right now, she didn't give a shit about anything. "Oh Car, what should I do?" She asked the Oldsmobile, secretly wishing it would come to life and respond. "I feel like a douche now." Zoey sighed, starting the engine. She had to go back and apologize, she could never stay mad at her family for long. Wearily, she flipped in the middle of the highway, heading back towards Chuck's. Then it hit her. Salvator-daemonium….Will? How could Chuck possible know Latin…._without knowing Latin?_ God told him, that's how. Zoey drove with more determination now, she had to get to her family. That's how Raphael would get to her in the first place. He would turn her against her family, and then try to convince Zoey that he was the good guy. "Not today, bastard." She muttered, nearly breaking the speed limit.

"Not today."


	28. Blue Lightning

**Chuck's Place- 6:29 PM**

"Guys! Where are you at?" Zoey burst through the front door, scaring the shit out of poor Chuck. He stared at her for a moment, and shook his head. "Sorry, but no. They went out about an hour ago, to go search for you." He said, plainly. Zoey hung her head in disappointment. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath. "Chuck…do you know where the guys were headed?" Chuck at straight at her, shaking his head. Zoey sighed. Great, this was gonna be a pain in the ass. As she turned to leave, she stopped for a moment, and turned back around. "Hey Chuck… I'm sorry if I came off as a bitch earlier….I-" The prophet interrupted, holding up his hand. "No worries. I've seen worse from Sam and Dean." Zoey raised a brow, smiling slightly. "Really?"

Chuck nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. They've been told they needed to take a midol once or twice." Zoey chuckled. Chuck's whole- persona, right now, a really familiar. She actually felt safe, despite the empty beer bottles that littered the prophet's house. In fact, Chuck seemed completely different since she left. Then Zoey mentally kicked herself in the ass. Duh! "Chuck, this is gonna sound like a really stupid question, but, have….have you ever talked to God?" She asked cautiously. Chuck didn't respond at first. _Great,_ she thought, _he thinks I'm certifiable._ Then he looked up, and grinned. Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I've talked to him before. He's pretty nice. Why do you ask?" Zoey smiled. "No reason." She gave a small laugh before she realized she was supposed to be looking for her family. "Sorry Chuck, but I've gotta go save my family….from myself…." She shook her head slightly, that was something to think about. Chuck's smile slowly faded, but his eyes still held a large amount of comfort as he nodded.

As Zoey turned for the door, she heard the prophet yell one last thing. "Be careful out there!" And then the door closed behind her. As she slowly walked her way down the steps, she took a deep breath.

_How the HELL am I gonna do this? I need to stay away from Raphael, for sure. But… oh! _"Dammit!" Zoey shouted up at the sky in frustration. She looked up at the sky for a moment, hoping- no, _begging_ for some sort of response from the big man. But, there was none, so she made her way to the Oldsmobile, sullenly. Just then, a loud cracking noise filled the air and the sky turned dark and grey. Zoey covered her ears, the sound was almost unbearable. It was ringing, ringing, never stopping. Still covering her ears, Zoey looked into the sky. There were flashes of blue lightning everywhere. Blue. Lightning. _Shit._ That wasn't normal lightning, Zoey had only seen it once before, when she met Raphael. It had veiled his entire body, even holding him up off the ground.

Zoey shook her head in dismay. It was all starting. Raphael would be coming for her soon, it was only a matter of time. She needed to find her family, and quick.

**Meanwhile….**

The backseat of the Impala was extremely quiet as Dean sped down the road. He checked his rearview mirror every so often to make the four teenagers were still alive back there. Next to him, Sam exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "We're gonna find her right? I mean, before Raphael get to her?" Will asked anxiously, staring Dean straight in the eyes from the mirror. Dean quickly looked away, back to the road.

"That's the plan."

**Back to Zoey…**

Zoey narrowed her eyes as she drove into the nearest hotel parking lot. Yanking her keys from the car, she stomped out from it, shutting the door. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked up at the sky. "Alright Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a bitch and I flipped out and I ran off. Really, truly, sorry, from the bottom of my heart." She shouted desperately. After a few moments of utter silence, she looked down at the ground hopelessly.

_God, what am I thinking? He's not gonna forgive me,_ Zoey thought as she bit her lip and headed back towards her car. There was noise behind her. She whipped around, snatching her gun from her belt. But, she lowered when she saw her father standing there.

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. Then she got a closer look at the angel. He was battered and bruised, and his trench coat was torn at the sleeve. "Zoey. I found you." He whispered, before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. Luckily, Zoey managed to grab him just in time. "Whoa, Dad, take it easy." She muttered, gasping for air. Her dad was heavy. She began to drag him back to her car and place him in the backseat. "Guess we're traveling." Zoey shrugged and started her Oldsmobile. She looked in the rearview mirror at Castiel. His lips were bleeding, and his breathing was shallow, as well. Zoey sighed. Castiel sat up abruptly, causing Zoey to jump out of her skin.

"Zoey.." He began hoarsely. "Relax, Dad. You're hurt, you need to lay down." The angel put a finger to his head in confusion, and leaned back down.

"Who did this to you?" Zoey asked in a serious tone. Castiel shook his head, not wanting answer at first. But when Zoey gave him a you-better-tell-or-I'm-gonna-shoot-you face, he replied easily. "Well, you should know that Will is the Salvator," He explained. "He has this power- it…weakened me. And it hurt. Like a bitch, as Dean would say."

Zoey's brows furrowed. Will? No, he would never do this. Her father, as if almost knowing her confusion, began to tell the rest of his story. "After they all left to find you, I left as well, to recuperate. I needed a place to stay until I was fully healed, so I found an abandoned factory, because figured no one would look for me there. Anyway, it was Raphael's demon minions who discovered my whereabouts. They…" He paused, not sure how to continue. "They beat you up?" Zoey asked. He nodded slowly. The sky above them roared with intensity. Cadtiel looked up, dreadingly. "Raphael is gathering his army," He looked straight at Zoey.

"It's beginning."


	29. How Strange

**On the Road- 10:09 AM**

Castiel opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was the clear blue sky. _How strange,_ he pondered. _If Raphael succeeds, this sky…it won't be here anymore. _He frowned, brows knit in frustration.

"Hey Dad."

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, then he realized it was Zoey speaking. She was staring at him from the rearview mirror, one brow raised behind her black sunglasses. "…Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. He gave her a reassuring smile, though he wasn't so reassured himself. The angel looked up at the sky once more. It was calm and serene, almost comforting. Wait, that wasn't right. Zoey chuckled, and as if reading his mind, she responded. "The storm's behind us, I managed to get away from it, and get a hold of Sam and Dean." She turned her focus to the road. Castiel nodded slowly, still processing. "Wait, I was asleep?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. Zoey tilted her head to confirm.

"Angels don't sleep." He muttered.

"Guess Raphael gotcha worse than you thought." Came his daughter's reply.

"Or it was Will."

"Mm, I don't think so. I mean, I know he's the Salvator and all, but c'mon he can't be powerful enough to kill an angel just by stickin' his hand out all willy-nilly, jeez." She frowned when Castiel shrugged. "When his hand focused on me, I felt more pain than I've had in a long time." he said earnestly.

**(Zoey's POV)**

Whoa, light bulb moment. Ordinarily, I wouldn't be inspired by my dad's pain, but when he said that, something clicked. There was just this one idea creeping in my head, and it was a good one.

"Hey dad…" I began. His attention went from the clouds to me, rather quickly.

"Yes?"

I couldn't help the grin spreading on my face. This idea was so enlightening. "If Will could do that by just raising his hand, imagine what he could do to an archangel." I said, hoping he would get the hint. It took a second, but suddenly his eyes widened in realization, and he _almost_ grinned back. I felt my entire body fill with pride. William, _my _William, could actually stop the archangel. Of course, it was totally up to him. But still, _my _William.

I pulled out my phone, dialed Will's number, and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Will's groggy voice came through the phone. "Hey Will." I said it slowly, realizing how much I missed my man. I heard something drop to the floor on the other end. What the hell was he up to?

"Zoey? Is that really you?" He asked excitedly. He was such a boy. "Yeah, it's me." I couldn't help but giggle a little. "Oh my God, Zoey! I've missed you so much, and-" he was cut off, and my phone immediately died. _Oh shit. _

"Uh…dad?" I looked in the backseat, but he was gone, vanished. _Double shit._ "Dad!" I called out, pulling my car over to the side of the highway.

The noise of the other vehicles speeding by on the road was soon drowned out by the massive thunderclouds growing in the sky. Followed by- yep, you guessed it- blue lightning. My head began to hurt as I closed my eyes and leaned back in the seat. Today just wasn't a good day.

**Meanwhile… (Will's POV)**

"Dammit!" I couldn't help but shout out loud. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Abby. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, we're gonna find a way out of this place." I looked at her, unbelieving. We were stuck in a small concrete room, with no doors, or windows, or anything. Not even a hole in the wall. I'm not sure how we got there in the first place. The last thing I remembered is we were all in the hotel room, waiting for Zoey and Castiel to arrive, and then, I felt something whack me on the back of the head, and the next thing I knew we all woke up here, without any weapons.

Delaney shook my shoulder. "They're up." I looked over at the wall opposite from me. Sam and Dean were laying on the ground, just barely waking. Slowly, I crawled over to them. Damn, they got beat up pretty badly. Dean had a black eye, and his lip was swollen and bleeding. Sam, well, his check had several large scratches on it, and it was bruised as well. Looking at them kinda made me wonder what I looked like. I winced as I leaned forward and shook Dean's shoulder. Holy crap, that hurt. Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat upright instantly. "What the hell?" He aske to no one in particular, looking around and rubbing his head. He looked over at his brother whose face scrunched up in pain as he sat up. "Ow."

"You said it." I replied, dragging myself over to wall to lean against it. The ceiling wasn't high enough for any of us to stand. "I bet anything this was Raphael." Lucille said, leaning on the other wall. She had a bloody nose. "I bet you're right, sis." Delaney sat next to her. I chuckled slightly, and received glares from everyone. "You know, for angels, they were smart enough to take away our weapons, but not our phones." I commented, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work. I shrugged, glancing at my now-dead phone laying on the floor. It was useless to try and call anyone, I was lucky for that single minute I had to talk to Zoey. God, I missed her so much. I really hoped she was better off than us.

**Back to Zoey… (Zoey's POV)**

Will's dropped call worried me. However, I kept on driving, trying to figure out where my family was and what happened to my dad. The sky above me roared with intensity, and it was getting darker. Much darker. All of a sudden, I could hear cars coming to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. All the vehicles ahead of me were turning around, and speeding the other way. What the hell? Then I saw him. Raphael. He was standing in the middle of the road, tendrils of blue electricity surrounding him. And he looked straight at me as I slammed the door to my car. I began walking towards him, pissed. He smiled when I stopped to stare. "Zoey, I was wondering when you'd arrive."


	30. The End?

**Continued…**

"Hey, Angel." Zoey walked around him slowly, plastering on her best I-hope-you-die smile. As his eyes followed her steps, he began to chuckle. "Really, Zoey, did you really think you could avoid me?" he asked with a malicious grin. Zoey narrowed her eyes. "You're a real bastard, ya know that?"

The archangel laughed once again, and nodded. "So I've been told." Zoey rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Raphael?" She snapped.

"I want _you, _Zoey. You will be _Regina Terrena. _My Queen. I need you, to release my brothers. After that, it will be paradise. No chaos, no impurity, we will have free reign over _everything._ Join me, Zoey. Be my queen." He explained, searching her eyes. Zoey stood there with a mortified expression, and after a moment she finally shook her head, bewildered.

"First of all," She paused. "You're a pedo. Second of all, I've said no before; I'll say it again. No. And lastly, if I wanted to be queen, I would've done it ages ago." She stared him down confidently, a smirk playing at her lips. But, before she could even blink, Raphael strode towards her and put to fingers to her forehead.

Zoey immediately felt a shock of pain rush through her head and her knees buckled as she dropped to the floor and lost consciousness.

**Meanwhile…**

"We need to find a way out of this fucking room!" Delaney shouted, pounding on the wall with her fists. They were beginning to bleed, but she didn't care. "Dell!" Lucille shouted, pulling her sister back by the shoulders. Delaney collapsed to the ground in front of her, sobbing. Lucille scooted next to her, pulling her into a hug. "Shh….Dell, we're gonna be just fine." She said, tears escaping from her black eye. Sam crawled over to them just as Lucille was about to break down. As he wrapped his long arms around his two despairing nieces, he sighed slowly, closing his eyes. "Come on, don't cry….don't cry…" He mumbled quietly to them. Dean laid back against the wall, breathing shallowly. Abby was leaning on the wall, not moving a muscle. She was still taking everything in.

All of a sudden, the ceiling began to rumble, and move upward. They all looked up. The wall that Dean was laying against began to sink into the ground, and he went backwards. Abby, glancing at Dean, had to cover her eyes from the bright light coming from the other side of the wall. It was fire. _Fire_. Picking herself up off the ground, she walked towards the fire, followed by her sisters, Will, and her uncles.

Dean squinted into the fire, walking closer. "Hey, Cas!" He called out. The angel was laying unconscious in a ring of holy fire. "Cas!" He yelled again. Castiel stirred for a moment, and sat up slowly, wincing. "Where's Zoey? I was just with her." he asked. Dean closed his eyes in realization. _Oh shit._ _Zoey's all by herself out there, no protection from Raphael. _Will came to the same conclusion as Dean. "Oh my god. We need to find her!" He shouted over the roar of the fire. Sam turned to Lucille. "Do you think you could put this fire out?" She shook her head. "I can't. There's no water in here." Abagail looked over at Sam. "I can try and blow it out." Sam nodded.

Abagail inhaled slowly, and put her hands towards the fire. As she exhaled, the fire died down, and finally faded into oblivion. She grinned weakly as she swayed, and nearly fell before her father caught her. "Abby… Abby listen to me." Castiel said, cautiously. Abby gave a small hiccup before passing out.

"Well, that's just dandy." Delaney commented, sitting on the ground.

**Back to Zoey…**

"Where the hell am I?" Zoey asked, rubbing at her forehead.

"A room." A single voice replied.

"Oh, a room. That's _really_ helpful." She shouted sarcastically.

"_The _room."

"Yet again, you're speakin' real words of wisdom here." Zoey yelled back, frustrated. She looked around, this place seemed eerily familiar. It was a dingy, concrete room, and- _Ohmygod. _Zoey's heart skipped a beat. She was at the medicinal factory, back in her home town. The same place where it all began, nearly two years ago.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. A body stepped out from the shadowy corner of the room. Go figure, it was the damn archangel. "I figured you would want to start here." Zoey glared as she stood up. "Uh, no. How many times do I have to reject you?"

The angel smiled. "As many times as you'd like, because you're still going to be with me after this is all over." He replied, emotionless. Zoey raised a single brow, smirking. "Is that so?" slightly amused by the dick's stubbornness. Raphael's smile quickly turned into a scowl. "Yes. If you don't, I'll kill your family. All of them. Your sisters, cousins, you boyfriend, everyone that you care for- will. Die."

Zoey's breath hitched. She closed her eyes, and began to breathe out slowly. For a moment, she remained unresponsive. Then she looked at the angel through tear-filled eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll join you." Raphael began to laugh. "I knew you'd see things my way." Then, he put his hand out towards a wall. With a loud rumbling sound, the wall came down, revealing her family on the other side. "Dad!" Zoey shouted, running towards him. He caught her in a tight hug, in which Zoey's sisters joined.

Dean gave the angel a hateful glare. "Raphael, you're a-" But he was cut off by a wave of Raphael's hand. With a single sweep of his arm, everyone in the room dropped to the floor, unconscious. Except Zoey. _And Will._

Raphael's eyes filled with a mix of confusion and anger. "You miserable creature." He shouted as he stomped towards the boy. Will stood his ground, unafraid. Suddenly, Zoey stepped between them, guarding Will. "Leave him alone. You get what you want, now let him be." Will gaze drifted to his girlfriend. "What?"

Zoey sighed, and turned to him, a tear running down her face. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Confused, he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I have to join him, or he's gonna kill all of you."

Will tightened his grip around Zoey as he stared hard at the smirking Raphael. Zoey's arms dropped as she leaned back and stared at him. "I'm sorry." se said, as she turned away with Raphael. "No." Will said, backing away. Zoey closed her eyes tightly.

Will put up his arm towards the angel, and narrowed his eyes. Inhaling slowly, he walked to Raphael.

Just then, he dropped to the ground clutching his chest and gasping for air. "_Lacta Mortuis._" He breathed. Will dropped to his knees, grabbing his neck, but still determined to kill Raphael. A white-hot light began emanating from the two fighting men. Zoey shielded her face with her arm, stepping back. Looking over to the side, she noticed something shiny sticking out from her father's coat. It was a sword. _The sword! _She bolted towards him, pulling the sword from his coat. Cautiously, she walked to Raphael, making sure he was distracted by Will. Closing her eyes, she lifted the sword up and swung it at her target. Eyes still shut, she felt the sword hit something, followed by a grunt from Raphael. She opened her eyes, instantly seeing the angel's dead body on the ground, his wings burned out. The sword dropped to the ground, along with Zoey and Will's jaws. They looked at each other, silent. This was it. It was over, done. Zoey let out a sigh of relief and ran to Will, embracing him. "Oh my God, it's over." Her muffled voice said, exasperated. There came a groan from Dean, who was laying on the ground. He and the others were beginning to wake. "What the hell-" Sam began to sit up, but he froze when he saw Raphael's dead body. He started gawking and pointed a finger at Zoey, questioningly. Zoey smiled, and nodded slowly. Sam began to laugh, rather oddly. Will grinned, putting an arm around Zoey's shoulder. "Dean….Dean- Raphael's dead." Dena bolted upright, staring at Zoey and Will, bewildered. Zoey giggled. He laid back on the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's over." He laughed. "It's freaking OVER!" He shouted, smiling. "Yeah, it's over." Castiel said, standing up and brushing himself off. He was smiling. Actually smiling. "Wha-?" Delaney and Lucille asked sitting up. "The bastard's dead." Zoey grinned. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then proceeded to squeal in joy. Abby sat there, just smiling.

"Wait…." Zoey paused, a smile playing at her lips. "So what do we do now?" She asked. Dean grinned back at her, standing up. "We do what we've always done." Sam finished for him, smiling as well. "We hunt."


End file.
